Rising Horn
by Mariel McLeod
Summary: the sequal to Shattering the Ice. together, Justin and Mariel, two teens from America join the characters from the movie to help Caspian regain his throne.
1. Chapter 1

Narnian fanfic

Narnian fanfic

Caspian's Prophecy

Disclaimer. I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or anything C.S. Lewis created. I can only add. It's his work and I'll try my best to make it worthy of being a fanfic of the Chronicles of Narnia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1

An arrow whizzed by my head as I ran for my horse. It was not a regular arrow, but a crossbow bolt of the kind used by the Telmarines. I dodged again as another bolt flew by only inches from my head. The Telmarine soldiers were getting better, much better. I flung myself behind a tree and took off in the direction of my attacker. No use having someone on my trail who might report who I was trying to get to as well as me. As soon as I was headed in the right direction, I went into silent mode, my wood craft and skills working to their extreme potential, knowing that if I was caught by the ten soldiers that were following me, my chances of survival would be pretty good… it would take them at least a minute to kill me. A minute is a long time.

Taking my long bow from my back, I quietly placed an arrow on the string and took aim through the dark forest. It was midnight but I was used to the dark and the moonlight gave me ample light for shooting. The first arrow took the soldier farthest from me. In a trice, I was moving from my spot to another so the soldiers wouldn't be able to pin point my position. Two more soldiers went down. I could see the fear in their eyes, even in the dark, and I knew they were about to drop tails and run. I couldn't let that happen. If I and my friends were to survive, no report of this must ever get back to Miraz. It was a wonder they had followed me into the forest at all!

Three more soldiers went down, only four more to go. I dodged to behind a large oak and fit two arrows to my string, ripping off the fletching on one side of one arrow so it would fly slightly crooked. My arrows flew through the air silently, and two more soldiers went down without a noise. Only two left. I checked my quiver, plenty of arrows left.

A twig snapped behind me. Without even thinking, I pulled my dagger from its sheath, turned and threw all in one motion. I turned around quickly and plunged my other dagger into the stomach of the other soldier who had been sneaking up on me. He looked at me in astonishment as he slowly stiffened in death.

"You! Are… a…" he fell dead. I finished the sentence for him.

"Girl, I know."

Grimly, I wiped my daggers clean and went to retrieve my arrows. I had to hurry; Dr. Cornelius would be waiting for me. By now I had taken so long that he might have given up and gone back to the accursed castle. But I must at least try to see him. The centaurs had said that the time of the prophecy was coming soon, though they knew not what it was, and that we must be ready. Cornelius must be warned.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and made the owl call. My horse came carefully trotting up. I rubbed her neck affectionately. She was a talking horse, but despite her raised position, she allowed me to ride her. Normally, talking horses would never allow humans, or anyone for that matter, to ride them unless in great need. Alambil was different. She alone with her mate, Tarva, knew who Justin and I really were. She may have allowed me to ride her, but I spared her certain things like the ordinary gear of a horse. I rode her bareback and without bridle. She would not let me fall off unless I wanted to. She muzzled my arm softly as I rubbed her.

"Alambil, my old friend, I could have used you well this night, but I know that more than just those clumsy soldiers know that I'm here. Therefore, I must not be seen. I'll have to go to the castle on foot so not to attract attention. I'll try to be back by sunrise. If I'm not, tell Justin not to worry too much."

"Are you sure, Mariel? Cornelius has already been waiting for a long time, he may have given up. It will take a long time to cross the plain outside the castle on foot. What if you get there and he has already returned?"

I laid my hand on her nose. "Then I will search for him inside the castle. I know and understand your concern, my friend, but tonight could be the last night before the meeting of your name sake in the heaven's with that of your mate's. The Lady of Peace and the Lord of Victory have always denoted a prophecy fulfillment. Perhaps tonight will be the night. I honestly don't know. Tarva and Alambil do meet tonight, then do not expect me to return before dawn. Cornelius will need warning and with him, perhaps this prince he keeps telling me about."

"I will be ready, Mariel. While you are there, I will make my way up to the city and wait outside gates where I will not be seen. Then if you have need of me, I will be ready."

I ran my fingers over Alambil's ear fondly. "Very well, but do not be seen, the people of the city might think you a dumb horse to catch." I looked up at the moon: nearly a half an hour past midnight. "I must be going, my friend. Be careful."

She nickered after me as I ran. "The Lion be with you!"

Working my way across the great field toward the castle was easy since I was wearing my dark greens and browns that I always wore in the woods as well as my long black cloak. No sentries from the castle could have possibly seen me. I ran double just to make sure my presence would go unnoticed. I reached the city gates in good time. I checked the usual meeting spot that Cornelius and I used and it was deserted. He had given up on me. I sighed. Well, he did have good reason to want to be inside; it was nearly one o'clock in the morning! I was supposed to be there at midnight. Oh well. I would just have to go find him.

I looked up into the sky as I made my way toward the gates. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. I watched in fascination as the two planets, Tarva, the Lord of Victory and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, drew near to each other, preparing to cross paths with each other, right in front of the moon. The sight startled me slightly, I had seen it several times before, but no one in this age had seen it, other than Justin and myself that is.

I knew then that I and my mission were in danger, but I had to get to the doctor. I had to warn him that the prophecy would take place tonight. I had only another half an hour at most before the planets would cross and the prophecy would be fulfilled.

I took a deep breath and crept to the gate. It was still open, to my relief. I began walking quickly through dark streets of the city, listening for the tramp of metal boots. My own soft leather boots and long mottled brown skirt made no noise on the cobblestone streets. I reached the drawbridge to the castle and watched from the shadows as a guard walked back and forth, patrolling the bridge.

Now the castle and the city were built on a rocky plateau that was almost impossible to climb and even the castle and the city were cut off from each other by a huge gorge that was spanned by a drawbridge, therefore making the only entrances to the castle and city from the gate and the drawbridge. The gorge I was standing next to was incredibly deep so I knew if I fell trying to get across, there was no way I was coming back up alive.

Quickly, I formulated a plan while tying my cloak around my waist so it would not billow out. It was risky, but the guards weren't too brilliant and I knew I would be able to pull it off with ease. I waited until the guard turned and started walking away from me, toward the castle, then I ran silently out and across the bridge. I walked behind him until I reached the pillars of stone that held up the drawbridge. I carefully stepped onto a small ledge that ran around the outside and tried not to look down at the horrendous drop as I waited until I heard the guard coming back toward me. As he walked past, I worked my way around the pillar, always keeping it between him and me until I was well on the other side of the pillar. I quietly jumped onto the bridge and ran for the gate.

Once inside the open gate, I worked my way around the edge of the courtyard, keeping to the shadows, until I was able to reach a door that I knew led me inside the castle. I knew approximately where the doctor's study was and I made my way toward it.

As I passed what I thought might be the great hall or some such thing, I heard a scream. It was long and drawn out and another followed. It was a scream of intense pain. I crept to the door and placed my ear against it. Another scream rang out and then, silence. A door opened behind the one I was listening at and I heard the hard footsteps of a soldier. I shrank back into the shadows beside the door, but the footsteps stopped. I was standing next to a window and I chanced a glance out as I listened. What I saw made my heart stop in my throat. Tarva and Alambil had just crossed paths. The prophecy had been fulfilled, but what was it?

What I heard next made my blood run cold.

"My Lord Miraz, you have a son."

Miraz! The imposter, the pretend ruler of all Narnia was in that room! What was worse was I now knew what the prophecy held in store for us, the Narnians and I. The king had a son, the prince's life was in danger. The prince was our only hope of saving Narnia from Miraz. Caspian, next in line for the throne was about to lose his life to his uncle, Miraz, and I had to stop it.

My thoughts were cut off by a long sigh from behind the door. The slight grating of the voice in my ears told me it could only be one person; Miraz.

"The heavens have blessed us… you know your orders, General Glozelle."

I froze in horror. I was right outside the room in which stood the two most hated men in Narnia; the usurper king, the lord protector of Narnia, and his general. I heard footsteps and knew that the general was coming to the door. I fled down the hall toward Cornelius's study as swiftly and silently as my leather boots would allow.

I did not bother to knock when I got there. bursting through the door, I ran to the large figure lying on his bed in the corner, snoring. I shook the good doctor awake and he sat up with a start. I held my finger to my lips and put my hood down.

"The Lion's kingdom is in danger. The son of the usurper thirsts with his first cries for the blood of the rightful king."

Cornelius looked at me aghast then grabbed his glasses and a cloak and followed me out the door of his study. I put my hood back up as I followed him toward the prince's chambers. I felt a little awkward going into a young man's bedroom at night, but there was nothing for it. My only intention was to save his life. I stood at the foot of the prince's bed as Cornelius pulled back the curtains around it and laid a hand over the prince's mouth.

Caspian woke with a start then seeing that it was only his professor, he calmly removed his hand from his mouth and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." His accent was that of a Mediterranean Spaniard, dusty but smooth and languid. His voice was not as deep as some of his race that I had encountered.

Dr. Cornelius shook him again. "You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry."

Caspian must have sensed his professor's urgency and got up. He was a tall, tan boy about seventeen with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. He looked a little taken aback when he saw a girl of about sixteen standing at the foot of his bed in the cloths of a woodsman… plus a skirt, her long curly red hair tied back and a bow, arrows and daggers strapped to her slim form. I did not smile at his confused look, I only motioned him to follow his instructor.

"Professor, what is going on?" the prince asked.

"Your aunt has given birth." He said.

"To a son." Answered his still perplexed look. His tan face went white and he quickly followed Cornelius into the wardrobe. I was not far behind him.

Caspian nearly shut the door to the wardrobe but he heard the quiet tramp of heavy shod feet coming toward his door so he left it open a crack and I watched with him as ten soldiers came quietly into the room and aimed their crossbows at Caspian's bed. At the signal from the general, the bolts zipped into the canopied bed until the curtains were ripped away to reveal only a mass of feathers torn from the bed, not the body of a prince. Cornelius had already gone through the secret passage at the back of the wardrobe and I pulled Caspian to follow as well.

I brought up the rear as Cornelius led Caspian and myself to the armory and stables. While Caspian was grabbing his armor, a sword and some supplies, Cornelius saddled the prince's horse, Destier. I fastened a cloak around Caspian's neck and secured his light armor as he pulled his satchel over his head.

He mounted his black stallion and I swung up behind him. Cornelius had prepared two horses, but I knew that Alambil would be waiting for me outside the city walls, so I decided to ride with Caspian until we found her.

Dr. Cornelius looked up at Caspian. "You must make for the woods."

Caspian looked slightly puzzled. "The woods?"

"They won't follow you there." the professor answered.

I chuckled dryly. "They followed me into the woods once already this night."

Cornelius gave me a sharp look. "Mariel knows the woods, Caspian, she will keep you safe." Caspian looked a little offended that a girl would have to defend him, but the doctor shook his head. "Trust me, Caspian, there is only one other that I would more willingly trust my life to, and Mariel is not far behind him!"

He handed Caspian a wrapped object with a shape that I recognized well. It was a horn. "It has taken me many years to find it. do not use it except at your greatest need."

Caspian tucked the object into his satchel and looked down at his beloved professor. Caspian's parents were dead and his uncle treated him with distain… in fact, the evil man was trying to kill him, so Caspian looked up to his teacher almost as his father. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

"Come with us, Cornelius." I urged.

"No, I am to slow." He shook his head. I reached out and clasped his hand warmly.

"The peace and strength of the Lion, old friend."

I jerked my head up as I heard the alarm sounded.

Cornelius slapped Destier on the flanks. "Now go!"

We rode through the courtyard and knocked over a soldier. Two of the guards crossed their pikes to stop us but we bowled them over as well, Caspian grabbing one of the pikes as he did so. I pulled out my bow and arrows and shot the guard patrolling the bridge as Caspian knocked another off his feet with the handle of the pike. We rode across the bridge and into the town without incident.

Halfway through the city, Caspian stopped Destier and the horse reared. As we looked back, the fireworks started to go off behind the castle. A crier at the top of the highest turret began to shout.

"A son! A son! Queen Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"

I nudged Caspian and we took off again. Once out of the gate, Alambil trotted up to us and I flung myself off of Destier without waiting for Caspian to stop. The prince was momentarily horrified when he felt me leave the horse, but when he pulled Destier up and saw that I was already leaping up onto Alambil, he sighed with relief. I bent over Alambil's neck and squeezed with my knees to stay on and she took off as I motioned to Caspian to follow.

I could already hear the horses of the soldiers coming down the streets behind us as we left the causeway and dashed across the plains toward the woods. I threw a glance at Caspian and saw that he was watching me, obviously in wonder that I could ride without saddle or bridle. I just smiled as I realized that he did not know that Alambil was a talking horse. He would find out well enough.

I kept low as I looked back to see where the soldiers were. They were a good way behind us, but I didn't want to take any chances. I pulled an arrow out and laid it on the string, waiting for the right moment. I motioned to Caspian to keep low as we entered the forest.

We were some distance into the woods when I glanced back and saw that the soldiers had stopped at the edge of the woods, they stayed for a moment and then cautiously began to follow. I knew they were afraid of the stories they had heard about the woods. I pulled my bow back and let fly. A solder fell, but the threat of a cell and possibly death spurred them on. I held on to my bow and kept low as I rode after Caspian, who had taken the lead.

He obviously didn't know where he was going, but that was okay since the if the soldiers ever caught us, they would be less likely to be able to find their way back or even be able to find my hiding place again. Caspian led us over hills, and across the river and then back into the woods. the soldiers seemed to be getting closer all the time, but when we reentered the woods, they seemed to loose us for a time. I saw Caspian look back to see where the soldiers were. They were out of sight.

I did not have time to tell him to watch out. When he looked back up, he was looking straight at a fallen tree. Destier ran under it, but Caspian struck his head and fell off his horse. I was just barely able to swing down beside Alambil as we ran under the fallen log. When I regained my seat, I saw that Caspian's horse had kept going and the poor prince was being dragged along by his foot which was still stuck in the stirrup! Finally, Caspian was able to get his foot free and he lay were he fell as his horse galloped off into the night.

I jumped off Alambil as she skidded to a halt and ran to Caspian. He was breathing hard and a little blood trickled from his head, but he was fine. He lay still for a while, trying to shake off the impact of his head meeting tree trunk.

I went back to Alambil. "Go on back to Justin. Tell him where we are, we'll be fine since we're close to Trufflehunter's house. Tell Justin to meet us here." Alambil nodded and trotted off.

Caspian sat up as I returned to his side. He looked around, a little frightened. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere near a friend's house, but I'm not exactly sure where it is. Be calm, my prince, but we must get away from here. Those soldiers will have found our trail by now."

We both jumped as a small door in a tree opened and two dwarves ran out. I sighed in relief but Caspian was dumbstruck. Both dwarves had short swords in their hands and it was clear that they did not trust Caspian. They paid no attention to me as they ran forward.

"He's seen us!" the black dwarf said to his friend.

The red dwarf drew his sword and ran toward Caspian. They stopped when they saw the horn lying near the prince. I was about to explain the misunderstanding to them all when I looked over and saw Telmarine soldiers coming over the hill. The red dwarf motioned to Caspian.

"Take care of him!" I nodded, not knowing what he meant and charged with the red dwarf toward the soldiers.

Caspian, out of fear, grabbed the horn and blew to the sky.

That was the last I saw of him as I led the soldiers away from my friend's hideout. But there were too many of them and before I knew it, the red dwarf, who's name was Trumpkin, had been bashed over the head and laid flat. I turned to protect my friend, but just then, a crossbow slammed into the back of my head and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narnia. I can only add and give my own ideas.

Justin was pacing with his hands behind his back. He was waiting for my return in one of our many homes. We lived many places together, Justin and I. sometimes we lived with the dwarfs, sometimes with some of the animal colonies, sometimes with the horses, but most often, we lived with the gryphons and the centaurs. They were our special friends. They had been ever since Justin and I had been married so many years ago. But despite our real age, we always seemed to stay around sixteen or seventeen, a blessing from the Lion. We were currently living with the centaurs because they were renowned for watching the heavens for signs, and since the meeting of Tarva and Alambil was so important, Justin had decided to stay and watch for it with the Centaurs. Now that it had occurred, Justin waited impatiently for my return, hoping that I would know what the prophecy held.

But I had not come back by sunrise, the destined hour that I was supposed to be back by. Justin continued pacing, contemplating jumping on his horse, Tarva and going to find me, but he knew that I would get news to him if I was in trouble. Finally, and to Justin's great relief, Alambil galloped up. He ran to meet the faithful horse.

"Alambil! Where is Mariel?" Justin asked, fear shown in his eyes when I did not appear with my horse.

"She is with Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Nikabrick. But I have grave news for you about the prophecy, guardian. Miraz's wife has given birth to a son. Caspian was able to escape with Mariel thanks to the doctor and he is now with Trufflehunter and the others. Mariel asked me to come fetch you since Caspian hit a tree extremely hard and his horse ran off. I don't think Caspian was able to ride, especially bareback, or else Mariel would have brought him here. Besides, we were followed by Telmarine soldiers."

Justin looked relieved. Tarva had trotted up to greet his mate and hear the news while Alambil was making her report. As soon as Alambil was done, Justin swung onto Tarva. "Come, we must go to Caspian. He is our only hope until Aslan returns."

Alambil nodded. "Yes, the great Lion will save us all. As the great saying says, 'Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again!"

Tarva nodded as he walked through the fine summer afternoon, the sun making dappled patterns on his glossy black fur. "But remember the horn. It is said that when Queen Susan's horn is blown, the kings and queens of the golden age of Narnia will return to fight for what is theirs."

Alambil looked at Justin. "You lived in the golden age, didn't you guardian?"

Justin smiled at the memory. "Yes. Mariel and I came into Narnia during the hundred years winter, right before the beginning of the golden age. We helped to defeat the white witch. It was Aslan who gave Mariel and I the title of Guardians of Narnia as he granted us eternal youth and married us on the same day he crowned the kings and queens of the golden age. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. He crowned them one by one, saying ' to the glistening eastern sea, I give you queen Lucy, the valiant. To the great western woods, I give you king Edmund, the just. To the radiant southern sun, I give you queen Susan, the gentle. And to the clear northern sky, I give you king Peter, the Magnificent!' I'll never forget it as long as I live."

Tarva looked back at him. "He named you and Mariel guardians in the same way, didn't he?"

Justin nodded. "and to the end of the world, Justin and Mariel the brave and loyal."

Alambil stared up at the sky in admiration. "I dearly wish I could meet Aslan! He sounds like the greatest, most kind and loving creature, and I am already indebted to him for sending you two guardians to us."

Tarva tossed his head. "As am I, and who knows, we may meet him any day with the prophecy happening and all."

Justin nodded. "Yes, he often returns to Narnia in time of trouble, though I cannot say why he has let the Telmarines take over my beloved country. Unfortunately, Mariel and I are just two, we could not withstand the mighty armies of Caspian the first."

Alambil nodded. "Aye, but it is summer, and the day is young, and Mariel is waiting for us. Let us run!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My head felt as if it had been split into by an ax! Fire pounded though my head as I slowly revived. I moaned and realized that I was tied to a horse. I managed to open my eyes and I looked over to see that I was tied beside Trumpkin. At least we were in the same place. The tough dwarf began to come around as well. A guard near by noticed and grabbed my hair, forcing my head up until I was staring into his eyes. I gave him a ferocious look and spat in his face. He let go of my hair and slapped me.

Quickly, he untied me from the horse and two other guards held me still as he tied my hands and gagged my mouth. They sat me in a corner as they did the same to Trumpkin. Once we were securely bound, they dragged us up some stairs and I finally realized where I was. Miraz's castle.

The guards stopped us outside a door and waited. I noticed the general slip inside the door and close it behind him. I stood my ground with my head held high. Suddenly, the doors were opened and Trumpkin and I were dragged in before the council. The council members gasped when they saw Trumpkin, since they thought that dwarfs were extinct. We were dragged to our knees and placed in the center of the room. I waited patiently as Miraz presented his case. Apparently he was trying to prove that we had kidnapped Caspian and that he was not trying to kill his nephew for the throne, as all the council members seemed to know that was what he was plotting.

"We forget, my lords… Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin." Miraz pointed to Trumpkin. "Or so we thought." He gave me a hard look. "But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!"

He wield around and struck Trumpkin and myself across the mouths with the back of his hand. He struck so hard the gags came loose. Trumpkin looked back up at the usurper slowly.

"And you wonder why we don't like you."

I glared up at the lord protector. "I ask you, my lords, what right has he to call us vermin? Are we not the creatures of the land? As you can see, we are at least civilized, least of all cockroaches! So remember when your lord usurper decides to strike back, that you are striking at civilized creatures who want nothing more than a little civility from those who call themselves civilized and us vermin."

Miraz struck me again. This time I fell to the floor from the blow, blood flowing from my cheek where his ring had broken the skin. His voice was deep and full of malice. "Well I intend to strike back. even if I have to cut down the entire forest." He turned to the lords. "I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began."

Trumpkin and I glared at him with a hatred unbounded. Miraz pointed at us. "Guard! Take them away."

The guards came and dragged us away. I gritted my teeth as I realized where Trumpkin and I were being taken, to the torture chamber. Because I was not recognizably Narnian and because I was a girl, I figured that I probably wouldn't have the worst end of the torture… I was wrong. Apparently, Miraz had given orders that we were not to be killed now, but drowned later. So at least I had time to think of a plan of escape… if I could think under the beating I received that day.

I was fortunate that I did not last long, the guards were anxious to get any form of Narnian away from their castle with all haste. We were led into a room with two stakes driven into the ground. They tied my hands to one and Trumpkin's hands to the other. They stripped off his shirt and gagged him, I assume to keep him from cursing them in some evil Narnian manner that would turn them into toads… I laugh at the thought… now.

I looked at Trumpkin and nodded, I knew what they were doing. We locked eyes for a moment then I picked a focus point on witch to concentrate. Mine came in the face of the guard standing over Trumpkin. He bore a whip and wasted no time in raising it over his head to strike the dwarf. Trumpkin still stared at me as the whip came down. I gritted my teeth as the dwarf was struck. He jerked to one side with the pain and I let the breath hiss out through my teeth as a whip came down on my back from one of the guards. I clenched my fists and glared at the guard's face, boring holes into the back of his brain. He noticed and began to throw anxious glances in our direction.

Once we had been beaten sufficiently, the guards untied us from the stakes and lead us to a table. Two of the soldiers held me in their iron grips while the other two tied Trumpkin to the table, spread-eagled to keep him from moving. I watched with growing horror as another soldier came from the other room with a smoking brand in his hand. It was the symbol of a compass, the symbol of the Telmarines.

They held Trumpkin down as the man with the brand pressed the compass to Trumpkin's upper right arm. Even the gag did not contain his screams. They took the brand away and picked Trumpkin off the table, throwing his shirt back on him and tying his hands. He was thrust into the hands of my two guards as I was propelled forward to the two guards that had held Trumpkin down. One held me still while the other took a knife and ripped my sleeve off. He didn't do it too neatly and the seams running to my neck and the one down my side ripped open a considerable distance as well. Fortunately for me, I was wearing a vest over my tunic.

The next think I knew I was on the table that Trumpkin had just left, being tied down firmly. I stayed still, staring at a bump in the ceiling, focusing on it for all I was worth. Trumpkin tried to step forward to stop them, his chivalry taking charge of his senses. I gave him a look as if to say; do not wish any more hurt on yourself for me, good dwarf. I will endure.

The soldier with the brand returned, it was hotter this time, I could tell by the heat that came close to my head. I gritted my teeth together and stared at the soldier nearest to me. I looked uneasy but that did not stop him from holding me down while the hot brand was placed on my arm. I tried to hold in the scream, I really tried, but I failed. Suddenly I was shouting in pain.

"Aslan! Aslan!"

The words came unbidden to my tongue and all the soldiers stepped back as the fireplace in the corner roared to life. A lion's head was visible for a few moments before the fire went out and all was still except for my heavy breathing. The soldiers had even let Trumpkin go as they huddled on the other side of the room, away from the fire place. The brave dwarf stood speechless.

I had closed my eyes, willing them to see the Lion. What I saw startled me. Justin's head loomed out of the dark; I could see him riding Tarva with Alambil by his side. I watched as Justin's head jerked up and looked around, as if he had heard something. My thoughts went out to him.

"Justin, oh Justin."

He looked around again then stared straight ahead, but his eyes seemed to turn inward, as if he could actually see me.

"Mariel? Is that you?" his voice echoed through my brain.

My lips must have moved when I talked because Trumpkin limped to my side and laid his bound hands on mine.

"Justin, keep him safe. Don't worry about me, just keep Narnia safe."

He looked slightly relieved. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you scream." Then his vision cleared and he was able to see me, or so I guessed, for his face went white and he fell off Tarva and to his knees in horror. "Oh Mariel, what have they done to you?"

"Don't worry about me, my beloved. I will live through the mercy of the Lion."

The vision faded and I was left staring at a very worried Trumpkin, who had managed to climb up onto the table and was now kneeling beside my head. I smiled through my tears of pain and he relaxed slightly. Suddenly the guards regained their courage and pulled Trumpkin and I off the table.

After tying us to the horse again, which upon seeing it again, I realized it was Caspian's horse, they rode to the river where they dumped us in a little row boat with two, very nervous guards. We lay tied and gagged in the bottom of the boat with one guard sitting over us with a crossbow and the other rowing.

It was obvious they were very nervous. They were scared of Trumpkin and myself. They must have believed the old tales in some way to know that we weren't exactly ordinary. The guard rowing began to look more and more nervous as we stared at him.

"They wont stop staring."

The other gave him a look as he steered the boat. "So don't look!"

Finally we stopped in the middle of the river. "Here's fine." Said the first soldier.

They stood me up and lifted Trumpkin over the edge of the boat. Suddenly, an arrow zipped out of nowhere and struck the side of the boat. I looked on the shore and to my amazement, there were the kings and queens of the golden age all with their weapons drawn!

Susan yelled at the soldiers. "Drop him!"

I could do nothing but stand in awe of the kings and queens. I realized too late that the soldiers had dropped Trumpkin in the water, still bound! Susan shot one of the guards and he fell backwards into the water. The other guard jumped into the water and rocked the boat so much that I fell in after Trumpkin. I hit the water and blackness overcame me. I was too weak to remain conscious so I let myself slip into the mercy of unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew, a drop of some sweet liquid slipped into my mouth and raced down my throat. Still I did not open my eyes. A few minutes later, my hearing returned to me, and then my sight. I carefully tried to sit up and to my amazement, there was no pain! I shaded my eyes with a hand as I looked up into the faces of my rescuers.

When I realized who I was looking at, I fell back onto the rocky beach. Only one think entered my brain.

"Oh Aslan, the horn!"

I was staring up at the kings and queens of the golden age! Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were staring down at me with worried looks. Ed actually had my head in his lap and Lucy was kneeling beside me. I saw from their faces that they didn't recognize me. I coughed and looked back up at Ed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so." I said as I carefully tried to stand. It was still too much for me and I fell back into Ed's lap.

Peter looked at the brand on my arm. "Are you a Telmarine? The dwarf said that they invaded Narnia."

"I'm not a Telmarine, though I am one of the only Narnian humans."

"Really?" Ed asked. "Trumpkin told us that Susan's horn was blown and so here we are… I'm not exactly sure why."

Peter reached out his hand for me to take. "High King Peter, at your service, fair maiden." I noticed that he left off 'the Magnificent'… probably for good reason.

I reached up and caught his hand. "Then help me up and I'll give you a big hug, oh magnificently unobservant!"

Peter nearly dropped me as he was pulling me up when he heard this. I managed to hang on to his hand and pull myself up Ed rose and stood beside his brother.

I sighed. "Well I guess I am a little beat up, maybe too much for you to recognize me."

Lucy suddenly ran forward and pulled me down so I was looking her straight in the eyes. "It can't be!"

Ed pulled me back up and held me at arms length. He pulled me close in so he could look into my deep blue eyes. Time had turned them nearly black, but they were the same fathomless eyes that I had when the siblings were ruling Narnia. Ed pulled me closer until we were almost nose to nose.

"Mariel, is it you?"

A big smile spread over my face. "How are you, Ed?"

Finally, the siblings recognized me and suddenly I was in the middle of a group hug. The questions piled in.

"Mariel! How'd you get here?"

"Where's Justin?"

"Are you alright?"

I pushed my way out of the group hug and hugged each one of them by turn. "To answer all your questions, I'd have to say that my story is a long one and I'll tell it to you on the way to the dancing lawn. I'm pretty certain that's where Justin will be. That should answer your second question. And as to if I'm alright, I'm alive and I'm with you again, my dear friends."

Peter slapped me on the back and I winced in pain. He turned me so my back was toward him and grimaced. "Who did this to you?"

"The Telmarines, by command of Miraz." Quickly, I told my story and explained what was going on in the world of Narnia. Susan quickly turned me around when she had heard my tale and started me toward the ruins of Cair Paravel.

"We're taking you back to get some decent clothing. You can't go tramping around with your tunic half torn from your back! We're going to get you a proper dress."

Lucy ran to the boat and grabbed my weapons, and those of Trumpkin, which the guards had thoughtfully placed in the boat. I threw a glance back toward the kings. They followed at a safe distance, Peter with a blank face, Ed trying to hide a smirk. I smiled and followed Susan.

I ended up leading Susan because I knew the paths that led around the ruins of Cair Paravel thirteen hundred years had changed a lot about the castle. I led them to a room where I kept my extra dresses for emergencies. I was about to pick up another mottled brown and green dress, but Susan strongly objected and stuffed the dress back into the chest. I sighed. Susan was still Susan. She finally came up with an emerald green dress that was embroidered with four leaf clovers all over it. I smiled, it was my favorite dress. I shoved my extra brown and green tunic and skirt into a satchel and strapped on my knives and quiver before leading them back out into the sunshine where the boys were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narnia. I can only add and give my own ideas.

Justin sat with Nikabrick and Trufflehunter around a small table. He was trying his hardest not to go mad! When he learned that I had been captured with Trumpkin, he had dashed into the room where Caspian lay unconscious and sobbed until no more tears would come. I had been his world for over thirteen hundred years! He knew there was no way he could rescue me. He would have to trust in the Lion for my safe return. Now he sat stone faced at the table with the others. He could hardly contain himself when Nikabrick started complaining.

"This bread is so stale!"

Trufflehunter the badger picked up a trey with a small cup on it. "I'll just take him some soup then. He should be coming around soon. Are you alright, Justin?"

Justin did not answer. He kept his jaw clamed shut. He knew if he spoke he would began to cry again. His vision of me only made the hurt worse.

Nikabrick ignored Justin and motioned toward the bedroom. "You said you were going to get rid of him."

Trufflehunter sighed. "No, I said I'd take care of him."

"Well I don't think I hit him hard enough." The black dwarf grumbled.

"Nikabrick, he's just a boy!"

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" the dwarf was loosing his temper now. But Justin kept his mouth clamped shut, still fighting back tears and anger.

"We cant kill him now, not after bandaging its head. It would be like murdering a guest!" the noble badger said as he made his way toward the bedroom with the trey.

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guests?"

Justin stiffened.

Trufflehunter sighed. "Trumpkin and Mariel knew what they were doing."

Suddenly, Caspian bolted for the door. The badger dropped the soup and Nikabrick grabbed his sword. Justin still stared into space, his face hard as stone. Caspian pulled a fire iron from the fireplace and fended off the dwarf's attacks until Caspian sat down hard on the steps behind him.

Nikabrick was livid. "See? I told you we should've killed him!

The badger was angry but firm. "You know why we cant!

Caspian nodded to Trufflehunter. "If we're taking a vote, I'm with him."

Nikabrick poked at the prince with his sword attain. "We can't let him go! He's seen us!"

Finally, Justin stood up. "That's enough, Nikabrick! Or does Trufflehunter have to sit on your head again?"

The black dwarf stopped and looked slightly discussed.

The badger was annoyed. "Now look what you made me do!" he bent to pick up the pieces of broken pottery. "I spent half the morning on that soup."

Caspian looked extremely confused. "Wh-what are you?"

Trufflehunter chuckled as he took the trey back to the kitchen. "It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."

"No, I mean… you're Narnians. Except for you." he nodded to Justin then looked back at the dwarf and the badger. "You're supposed to be extinct."

Nikabrick sat back down. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Caspian turned to Justin. "How did you come to be here, friend? Did they catch you as well?"

Justin looked up from where he sat with his head in his hands. Caspian could see he had been crying. "No, these are my friends. I came here looking for my wife, Mariel, only to find that she has been captured!"

Justin knocked a cup off the table with a sweep of his hand angrily.

Caspian stared at him. "You are married to Mariel? She looked younger than I! How is it that you are married?"

"It is a long story. have you heard of the guardians of Narnia?"

"Yes, some." Caspian nodded, searching his brain for the stories Cornelius had told him.

"You have then heard that the guardians lived forever, protecting Narnia by the will of the great Lion, staying forever young to do his bidding?" Justin asked, putting his head back in his hands.

Caspian nodded.

"Then would you believe that Mariel and I are those guardians?" Justin asked as he raised his head.

Caspian sat dumbstruck. His mouth hung open as he tried to form words, but none would come. Finally, he regained the use of speech. "You?"

Justin nodded. Even Trufflehunter and Nikabrick stood with jaws agape. "Forgive me, friends." Justin said to the Narnians. "Mariel and I did not tell anyone because we did not want to be treated as heroes. We like being treated as friends." He looked up and smiled at Caspian's amazed face. "Yes Caspian, we are thirteen hundred years older than you. We were here when your ancestor, Caspian the first, conquered Narnia."

Trufflehunter finally got over his shock and placed the soup on the table. "Here we are. Still hot."

Nikabrick sniffed. "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

Caspian stood up with an air of offence. "I'm not a soldier! I am Prince Caspian… the tenth."

Again the Narnians were amazed. Justin however sat back in his chair and smiled for the first time since hearing that I had been captured.

Nikabrick looked at him, very confused. "What are you doing here?"

Caspian looked miserable as he put the fire iron away. "Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

Justin nodded. "I know how that is. But I suppose that the great Lion never meant for Mariel and I to have children. We are content."

The badger swallowed and looked at his friend. "Well, this changes things."

The dwarf nodded. "Yes… it means we wont have to kill you ourselves."

Justin chuckled at the joke, knowing that he could keep Caspian safe anywhere. But Caspian had other ideas.

"You are right." He said and started strapping on his armor.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead." Caspian made for the door.

"Wait! You're meant to save us!" the noble badger shouted after him. Caspian turned and looked at him. the badger held up the horn. "Don't you know what this is?"

Caspian shook his head. Justin sighed. "You have much to learn, prince. That is the horn of queen Susan. It is said, and I can testify to the truth of it, that whenever that horn is blown, help will come. And in this case, I can assume that it will either be Aslan or the kings and queens them selves. Perhaps both. Whoever comes, they will likely come to Cair Paravel, the castle on the eastern ocean."

Caspian was persistent. "I will not have you in danger because of me! Thank you, you've been most kind, now I take my leave."

Justin stood and walked out with him. "I'm coming with you."

Caspian shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Justin laughed. "Too dangerous! Did you say too dangerous? Do you have any idea of what I went through at the hands of the white witch, Caspian? Do you have any idea how many times over the last thirteen centuries I've almost been killed, chopped up into crow bait, burned alive, drowned, or eaten by some unruly animal? Do you have any concept at all, Caspian, how many times my life has been in danger? Too dangerous, Caspian? Then look at this!"

Justin unbuckled his belt and threw off his vest and tunic. Caspian took a step back in horror. Huge ropy scares crisscrossed all over Justin's body. There was barely a spot left untouched. Justin untied his leather grieves. And held up his hands.

"See this?" he pointed to his right hand. "That's where the white witch ripped my arm open with a knife. See this?" he pointed to his left wrist. "This is where the witch's dwarf nearly cut my hand completely off. Too dangerous, Caspian?" Justin shrugged back into his tunic and vest. "Most of those scares I got the last time I followed someone who didn't want to be followed. I was tortured within an inch of my life for nearly two weeks… this better not turn out the same way."

Caspian gave Justin an awed look. "All right, if you want to come. I don't even know where I'm going!"

Justin smiled. "Good, I do. Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narnia. I can only add and give my own ideas.

I sat in front of Ed and Peter as they pulled the oars with a steady pace. Lucy had thoughtfully saved the boat the Telmarines had brought Trumpkin and me in while Peter and Ed dived in after us. Now with me at the helm, Peter and Ed were rowing down the stream inland as far as we could go. Lucy and Susan sat behind the boys with Trumpkin in the bow. Lucy looked up at the trees high above us.

"They're so still."

Trumpkin almost laughed. "They're trees. What do you expect?"

"They used to dance." Lucy said sadly.

I'm afraid I wasn't able to keep a tear from rolling down my cheek at the thought of the dryads. I had tried to keep them awake, oh how hard I had tried. But it was no use.

Trumpkin sighed. "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees… they retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

"It wasn't easy without the dryads to keep smiles on our faces, but others have helped with that, namely, a brave mouse named Reepicheep. You'll meet him later. But whatever you do, DON'T CALL HIM CUTE!" I begged them.

Ed gave me a slightly silly look.

Lucy still stared up at the trees. "I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"

Trumpkin snorted. "Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did."

"Trumpkin!" I was nearly livid. "Don't you have any memory at all? Don't you remember when I was being branded, the lion's head that came from the flames to scare the guards and give me comfort? Don't you see the kings and queens of the golden age sitting right next to you? Don't you see me? I've been here in Narnia for THIRTEEN HUNDRED YEARS! How do you think that's possible? I still look like I'm sixteen! The same as I did thirteen hundred years ago! Now if it's possible Aslan didn't have some major part in that, tell me."

The dwarf made no comment.

Peter sighed. "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

I put my hand on his arm. "I know. Aslan must have decided your time was up. But you're back now."

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin asked.

Peter clenched his jaw. "Get us to the Narnians and it will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We finally reached the shore and Peter, Susan, Ed and I pulled the boat up the rocky beach while Trumpkin stamped the anchor firmly into the ground. Lucy wandered off and the next thing I knew, she was saying hello to a bear.

I looked up and saw what kind of bear it was. Now in the Narnia they were used to, all the animals talked… but this Narnia was different. The bear stood up on its hind legs and looked at her.

"Don't move Lucy!" I yelled and started running toward her. Lucy looked back at me quizzically and didn't notice that the bear started to run toward her.

Susan had an arrow on her string in the blink of an eye. "Stay away from her!"

Lucy saw that the bear was charging and ran, but she looked back, tripped on her skirt and fell. She turned over as the bear lunged over her. Susan still held the arrow on her bow.

Ed stared yelling as he ran toward the bear with Peter. "Susan, shoot!"

Suddenly an arrow and a knife hit the bear at the same time. It fell and Lucy looked over to see me standing with my hands at my side and Trumpkin with a bow in his hand. She looked back and saw that it was my knife in the bear and Trumpkin's arrow. Susan still had the arrow on her bow. Peter and Ed arrived and pulled Lucy up beside them.

Susan looked confused. "Why wouldn't he stop?"

"I expect he was hungry." Trumpkin said as he went to retrieve his arrow.

Ed looked amazed. "He was wild."

Peter pointed his sword at the bear's head. "I don't think he could talk at all."

I reached for my dagger. "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." I yanked the dagger out, dripping with blood, and wiped it on the bear before sheathing it. Lucy shuttered as Trumpkin cut out his arrow.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin and Caspian were walking through the forest. Suddenly Caspian threw his arm in front of Justin to stop him.

"I hear something."

Justin only smiled. "What, the two pair of feet that have been following us for the last twenty minutes? It's Nikabrick and Trufflehunter."

Caspian turned to see the two stalkers trying to hide behind trees. When they realized they had been spotted, they came out. The noble badger shook his head.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens."

Justin kept walking. "We know where to find them."

Trufflehunter ignored him. "Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding. Justin may have their trust, but for all they know, he's just an ordinary human. Why should they listen to him?"

Nikabrick ran to try to catch up with Justin and Caspian. "Maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

Caspian stopped, but Justin kept walking. "Minotaurs…" the prince looked confused. "They're real?"

The noble badger smiled. "And very bad tempered."

"Not to mention big." Justin said from over his shoulder.

"Huge!" said Nikabrick.

Caspian pulled Justin to a stop, but my beloved kept an eye out for trouble instead of turning around to face the prince.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" The prince asked.

Justin sighed. "They'll probably fight on your side, but there's no telling what the others will do, that's why I'm going with you. I have some explaining to do myself." He, the badger and the dwarf started walking again. Caspian's next question stopped them dead in their tracts.

"What about Aslan?"

Nikabrick gave him a sly look. "How do you know so much about us?"

Caspian shrugged. "Stories."

Trufflehunter tugged at his sleeve. "Wait a minute… your father told you stories about Narnia?"

Justin saw the look on Caspian's face and butted in. "No, his professor. Do not speak so lightly of the dead, my friends."

Suddenly, Justin threw himself on Caspian and they went down in the deep ferns that grew through the forest. "Telmarines, Caspian."

It was true. About a dozen soldiers with crossbows pointed at them were coming over the rise. Justin whispered in Caspian's ear. "Keep low and follow me."

The four of them took off away from the guards. Justin dodged to the side and drew his duel swords in one sweep, running backwards through the forest. An arrow zipped by and struck Trufflehunter in the shoulder. Caspian turned and ran back for him. Nikabrick followed. Justin stood over the faithful badger, knocking aside all bolts that came close with his swords. Caspian knelt beside the wounded creature as he held out the horn to Caspian.

"Take it; it's more important than I am."

Caspian stuffed the horn in his satchel and handed Trufflehunter to Nikabrick. "Get him out of here."

Nikabrick nodded and started off as Justin yelled after him. "Take him to the dancing lawn!"

Caspian stood and drew his sword. Justin threw him a sidelong glance. "Run, you're Narnia's last chance. I'll stay and cover your escape."

Caspian shook his head. "Ah, you forget the stories; I've heard that if you die, the world will end. I stay."

Justin rolled his eyes, knowing the truth of the statement. He winced as a bolt took him in the left shoulder. He dropped his sword and tucked his left hand into the back of his belt to keep it safe. The soldiers came nearer. Suddenly, a soldier screamed and fell. Two more went down. Soon there was only one left. Caspian watched in horror as the ferns moved as if they were alive around the remaining soldier.

The Telmarine dropped his crossbow, drew his sword and started slashing at the ferns. Suddenly, the soldier screamed and fell backwards. Caspian watched with growing horror as the thing in the ferns moved like lighting toward him. Without warning, something flipped out and knocked him onto his back. A mouse of all things landed on his chest, drew its sword with its tail and in a trice, the point of the small sword was at Caspian's throat.

Justin sheathed his sword and smiled as the mouse addressed Caspian. "Chose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Caspian just stared at him. "You are a mouse."

The mouse was nearly black with a golden circlet on his head that held a bright red feather. He sighed in frustration. "I was hopping for something a little more original." He glanced at Justin. "You could have killed him off a long time ago, you know. Saved me the trouble… maybe? Ah well." He turned back to Caspian as Justin just smiled. "Come on, pick up your sword."

Caspian glanced at his sword and then at Justin, and finally back at the mouse. "Uh, no thanks."

The mouse huffed. "Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

Justin chuckled. Caspian was starting to look very nervous. "Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

The mouse was getting annoyed. "I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

Justin thought it had gone far enough. "Alright Reepicheep, put up the blade."

Reep looked up at Justin. "My friend, I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

Nikabrick and Trufflehunter hadn't gone far and when they saw what was happening, they returned. The dwarf held his friend up and shook his head. "He doesn't. Go ahead."

Trufflehunter sighed. "Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!"

The mouse was taken aback. "What?!"

"Then let him bring it forward." Justin smiled as Glenstorm and his three sons came over the hill. "This is the reason we have gathered."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narnia. I can only add and give my own ideas.

I sighed as I followed Peter through the black woods. Was it just me, or were all the men I knew coming to be complete idiots? He was leading me… did I mention that I had been in Narnia for thirteen hundred years? I think I know my way to the dancing lawn! But no. Peter just had to lead us there himself! And yes… by now we were thoroughly lost. I had tried to reason with him, I tried to explain that the landscape had changed since he left, but no, he would not listen.

I was getting very annoyed as Peter led us down one wrong turn and another. He was so determined to be the king he was before all in one day… that just wasn't going to happen. Susan was also getting on my nerves. She acted like she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be there, and she kept asking the most irritating questions and telling me all about the cutest boys back in London. I groaned as she stated the obvious for the thirteenth time.

"I don't remember this way at all."

I growled and turned around to face her. "That's because this wasn't here when you ruled, Susan! Most of the countryside has changed completely!"

Peter smirked… as if he had any idea where he was. "That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads."

Lucy rolled her eyes. At least she had sense enough to believe me. "That's because we have something in them!"

Trumpkin had been on my side, trying to tell Peter he was going the wrong way, but still Peter would listen.

Susan jumped off a rock beside Lucy. "I wish he's just listen to the DLF."

Ed looked confused. "DLF?"

I smiled and Lucy and I said together. "Dear Little Friend."

Trumpkin stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

We ignored him and continued. Peter was leading us through a maze of stones and suddenly he came to a fork in the path.

"I'm not lost!" he said to himself.

Trumpkin overheard him. "No… you're just going the wrong way."

Peter turned and glared at him. "You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush."

I sighed. "But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then." Peter glared at me. "You're mistaken."

"I guess we'd better follow him." Lucy said, soothingly. She was always trying to make peace in arguments. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

We finally came to a gorge… problem was that the river rush was about a hundred feet below us… at the bottom of a completely straight cliff face.

The logical Susan started to try to sound smart again. "See, over hundreds of years, water erodes the earth's soil…"

Peter stared at the river. "Oh, shut up. Is there a way down?"

Trumpkin snorted. "Yeah, falling."

I waved them on. "Come on, there's a ford at Beruna. I trust you still like to swim?"

Susan sighed. "Better swimming than walking."

We started to walk away, but Lucy stayed and looked across the river. "Aslan? … It's Aslan!" I ran back to her. "It's Aslan over there! Cant you see him? He's right…" her smile faded. "There."

Trumpkin raised his eyebrows. "Do you see him now?"

I growled. I was loosing my temper and I needed to get away for a while. "Wait for me here." I said and stalked off, I'm sure there was a little black storm cloud above my head.

As I was leaving, I heard Lucy. "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

I stopped. Peter sounded as if he was trying to placate a three year old. Didn't he realize Lucy was nearly eleven? "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

Lucy sounded hurt. She had a right to be. "I think I know Aslan when I see him."

Trumpkin's voice drifted to me from down the path. "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist!"

I nearly turned and ran back to give them a piece of my mind, but Ed's soft voice stopped me.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid."

He sounded sorrowful, like he remembered exactly what had happened to him and Justin in the witch's camp. It was clear the guilt was still there, though not as heavy as before. I couldn't handle it. I broke down and ran back up the way we had come.

I stopped and fell to my knees in a clearing. The next thing I knew, a huge golden paw was caressing my head. I had no need to look up.

"Oh Aslan, why? Why have they changed so?"

The great Lion put his paw under me and drew me close. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed.

"My child, they are human, humans change. They are also older, but their hearts are still in the right place. Though Peter and Susan have changed more than Edmund and Lucy."

I looked up into the big golden eyes. "But Justin and I are humans. We haven't changed that much, have we?"

"Only in skills. Your immortality keeps you from changing as much as humans."

I sighed. "They will not be here long will they, Aslan?"

Aslan shook his great head.

"And Peter and Susan will not be coming back." Again the Lion shook his head.

"But we will see Ed and Lucy again?" I asked, hopeful.

Aslan smiled. "You will see them all again, my child, at the end of the world, if their hearts stay true."

I nodded. "I know. You do not tell anyone's story except their own."

Aslan licked my face. "You, my lioness, have learned quickly."

I gave him a silly look. "Yeah, thirteen hundred years is quickly."

We both laughed, and then I grew solemn. "Should I confront Peter about his behavior?"

Aslan sighed. "No, he will understand better if he learns for himself that pride and arrogance can be harmful. But you must go now, they will be looking for you."

"Please, Aslan, why didn't the others see you?"

"Because they did not really want to. Child, sometimes people want to grow up so they can be the ones who know what to do and who can do it all by themselves. They will learn otherwise. But do not loose your temper when they act like they know it all. Simply trust me that I will work it out in my own time."

I nodded and stood up. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you for coming to me."

Aslan smiled. "My child, I have been here all along. I was only waiting for you to come to me."

I nodded, hugged him, curtsied and ran off. The storm cloud was replaced by a rainbow of glory, for I had seen the King!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin watched as Caspian looked around the circle of Narnians gathered at the dancing lawn. The prince had been thrust into the center of the ring and Nikabrick was laying down his case against him. Justin's conscious grew more heavy by the second as the dwarf pointed again and again at Caspian, accusing him of the crimes of his people.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

Caspian protested. "I didn't steal anything."

A minotaur on the edge of the circle raised his battle ax. The moonlight glinted off of it as he spoke out. "Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

A black Centaur stood forward; she was Windmade, Glenstorm's wife. "Our homes!"

The Narnians began to shout.

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

Caspian shouted above the clamor and the noise settled down. "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

Nikabrick drew his sword and started toward Caspian. "Accountable… and punishable!"

Justin could stand it no more. He jumped up and ran to Caspian's side. The crowd grew quiet at the presence of the wisest human they had ever met.

Justin growled at Nikabrick. "That's classic coming from you, dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

Reepicheep nodded in agreement, but Nikabrick was adamant. "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" this time he pointed to both Justin and Caspian.

A hush came over the crowd as Justin drew his duel swords. He looked at them with the names Freedom and Strength emblazoned on them. Suddenly, he raised them both over his head and threw them. The two swords quivered in a dead tree trunk twenty paces away. It startled the Narnians so bad that most of them ducked. Justin fell to his knees in the center of the circle.

"I have a story to tell you. It is long, so be patient with me. It begins in a foreign land, a land called America. It is not in this world but another. In it, hundreds of years in Narnia equal only a few seconds of their time. You all know Mariel, most of you probably do not know that she is my wife. We were walking together through the woods behind my house in America and suddenly, and without warning, we were in Narnia. Together, we met a young girl named Lucy and her new friend, a faun called Tumnus. After Lucy's brother, Edmund, betrayed Tumnus to a witch, Mariel and I helped to hide Lucy and her siblings, least they be betrayed as well. Edmund had been deceived by the witch and so he went to meet her at her castle. I followed."

All this time, Justin had been very slowly unbuckling his belt, and slipping off his vest and finally his tunic. "When we arrived at the witch's castle, we were taken to the dungeon were Edmund repented to me and turned to follow Aslan. During our time with the witch, Mariel and Edmund's siblings had been trying to reach Aslan. On their way they were overtaken by Father Christmas and given gifts. It is he who gave me the swords." Justin sighed.

"The witch put me through terrible torture, and most of those who have known me over the years, I never told. The shame was too great. But now I show you what Mariel and the others found on me when Edmund and I were rescued from the witch's camp by Aslan. I doubt not that you know the rest of the story. Because the witch hailed us as traitors, she demanded our death on the stone table. Aslan took our place. During the battle that followed, Aslan rose from the dead and destroyed the witch. The siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were crowned kings and queens of the golden age. I and Mariel were married that same day and we became the guardians of Narnia, to live forever in youth, protecting our home forever. And now, you know who I am."

Justin rose to his feet and retrieved his swords, but left his tunic and vest on the ground where he had left them. He turned to the Narnians who were silent as the grave.

"Now you have heard my tale. You know who I am. I can only bed of you to listen to me when I say that Caspian is our last hope to rid us of the Telmarines. Together with the prince and with Aslan, we can restore Narnia to the golden age where the witch's power will never return!"

Nikabrick growled. "That power is the only thing that will save us, you fool! You may be the guardian of Narnia, but that does not entitle you to perfection! We have trusted in Aslan too long to save us. It is time we turned to a power that held him at bay for over a hundred years."

Trufflehunter stomped toward him. "Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

The entire assembly shouted no!

Trufflehunter continued. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king."

Nikabrick was livid. "He's a Telmarine! The least we could do is to appoint this pathetic guardian our king. Why would we want a Telmarine as our king?"

Justin sank to his knees in the middle of the circle, his two swords point down in the earth in front of him. He grasped the hilts and bowed his head over them, begging Aslan silently to open the eyes of the Narnians.

Caspian stood by him. "Because I can help you. beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me reclaim it, and I can bring peace between us."

There was a pause. All eyes were on Justin, expecting him to say something else. But he stayed where he was, the horrific scars on his back shining white in the moonlight. He closed his eyes and his lips moved as he offered up a silent prayer to Aslan. His prayer was answered in the form of Glenstorm.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

The solemn mood was broken by a squirrel. "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" his high pitched voice made Justin smile in his kneeling position.

Caspian did not directly answer the squirrel. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet, here you are… in strength and numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Glenstorm stepped forward. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." He and his three sons drew their gigantic swords as one. The rest of the Narnians followed suit.

Reepicheep stepped forward and offered his sword. "And we offer you are lives… unreservedly." He bowed.

All went quiet as Justin rose from his kneeling position. He turned to Caspian, twirled his swords in a warrior salute and presented both of them, hilt first, to Caspian with a bow.

"We are yours to command, my king."

Caspian looked at him, a little confused. "We?"

"Mariel and I. I know that this is what she wanted."

Trufflehunter stepped forward. "Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire."

Caspian nodded. "If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He looked to Justin for more advice. My beloved simply nodded and started walking toward Bruna.

"I'm sure they will be here soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narnia. I can only add and give my own ideas.

The kings and queens, Trumpkin and I lay behind some logs at the edge of the forest that bordered Bruna. We watched in dismay as Miraz' troupes cut down numerous trees, trimming the branches and forming them together to make a bridge across the ford. I looked over at Peter.

"Well, I was wrong… there WAS a ford here. It seems that you and I have the same problem, Peter."

He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled dryly. "We both seem to think that landscapes never change. I owe you an apology, my king."

Peter sighed and shook his head. "None is required. I have learned my lesson."

Susan looked at him. Sometimes, I was convinced she was a blond dyed brunet. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all."

Ed laughed quietly. "I don't know about that, Susan. If all else fails, maybe it would be the best way… only problem is we probably wouldn't make it."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Ed."

Suddenly, a white horse appeared. The moment I saw who was riding it, I wished that I was wearing my woodland attire. I pulled Peter and Lucy down beside me as far as I could go. The others followed suit as soon as they realized who it was. I gritted my teeth with hatred. The usurper moved off and we quickly crawled away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Were do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked his youngest sister.

We were back at the gorge where Lucy and I had our encounters with the great Lion.

Lucy sighed in frustration. "I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him. The only ones who are acting sensibly are Mariel and Edmund."

Trumpkin sniffed. "I am a grown up"

I laughed. "So am I, but thank goodness I don't act like one." They all laughed then. "So Lucy, where did you see Aslan?"

"It was right around…" without warning, the ground caved in and she fell screaming… only about four feet. "Here."

I laughed and jumped down beside her. I had changed into my woodland clothes so I was able to move much easier. Lucy and I looked below us and saw a path winding down from the cliff face. We looked back up at the others and smiled.

Lucy led us down the path and we got to the river safely. It was really more of a stream than a river. You could walk on the river pebbles without getting your feet wet. Lucy slipped on one of these in midstream, but Trumpkin caught her and set her back on her feet. Lucy turned and gave him a smile before continuing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, my wards and the faithful dwarf slept around the fire, but I chose to sleep in one of the nearby trees that had a wide limb that was fairly comfortable. It was my custom to sleep in the trees when I was not with Justin at night. It made me remember him more. Sometime after the boys had gone to sleep, Susan called to Lucy. I could not help hearing because I was almost directly above them.

"Lucy, you awake?"

The youngest queen lay with her hands behind her head, staring up at the stars. She answered her sister with a small noise.

Susan sat up and picked at a blade of grass. "Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?"

Lucy sat up. "You believe me?"

Susan shrugged. "Well, we got across the gorge."

Lucy leaned on her elbow. "I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to."

I heard Trumpkin shift and knew he was awake.

Susan sighed. "You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" she asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I hoped so." I was beginning to be alarmed. They used to tell each other everything and I mean EVERYTHING. Now it was like they were playing cat and mouse with each other. Neither willing to say too much.

Susan rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. "I just got used to the idea of living in England."

Lucy looked at her quizzically. "You're happy to be here, aren't you?"

Susan rolled on her back, staring at the stars. "While it lasts." There was a hint of abject sadness in her voice that made me want to jump down and tell her what Aslan had told me. Never give up hope, Susan! NEVER! I wish you could stay here forever with me, you and your family. But don't loose hope, never stop believing, or for sure I will never see you again. I could not bear it.

Finally, I slept, though I was sure I stayed awake all night. I watched in my dreams as Lucy woke up and walked off into the forest by herself. I heard a growl and smiled. I knew that growl anywhere! The youngest queen ducked under branches as she walked slowly through the forest, searching for the source of the growl. A dryad floated by and as it was joined by another of the treefolk, it laughed. Lucy smiled and continued walking as they led her through the forest. Suddenly, she saw a row of silver birch trees standing up straight, making a path fit for a queen. Lucy walked the leafy hall in silence.

"Lucy…"

A soft purr echoed through the forest. A look of pure joy crossed Lucy's face and she burst into a run. As she ran over the hill, she stopped and stared.

Aslan stood on a knoll, waiting for her. I beamed. She had found him. The young girl gave a squeal of delight and ran to embrace her long lost friend.

"I've missed you so much." I heard her say. "… You've grown!" the surprise and delight flowed from her entranced eyes.

Aslan chuckled. "Every year you grow, so shall I."

Lucy took a step back so she could look her best friend in the eye. "Where've you been? Why haven't you come to help us?"

The great Lion bowed his head before answering. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

A twig snapped and I woke to find myself still in the tree and Lucy sitting bolt upright next to the campfire that had burned out during the night.

Lucy looked to her sister. "Susan, wake up!"

The sleepy girl rolled over. "Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." And she promptly went back to sleep.

Lucy sighed and rose to search for the source of the growl she had heard in her dreams. Silently, I jumped down and followed her, touching the young girl on the shoulder as I came near. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but I raised a finger to my lips and let her lead the way.

As we walked, Lucy stepped up to a birch tree and laid her hand gently on the smooth bark.

"Wake up." Her voice was pleading. Gently, I put a hand on her shoulder and led her away.

We heard another growl as we entered a glade and Lucy took an enthusiastic step forward. "Aslan?"

Suddenly I clapped my hand to her mouth and pulled her down behind the bushes. We watched as a minotaur walked by. I motioned her to be silent as I stepped out, suddenly; I was facing Caspian, his sword drawn. Without thinking, my knives were out and blocking his attack. Then recognition dawned on his face as I was knocked aside with stunning force. I landed sprawling in the dirt and looked up to see Peter fighting Caspian with the strength and ferocity of one fighting for his family. Peter knocked the sword from Caspian's hand and swung his own sword at the prince's head. Fortunately, he ducked and the sword stuck deep in a tree. Peter dived for a rock as Caspian tried to pull the sword out.

"Stop!"

Lucy's cry made the two young men freeze. I stood up and dusted myself off as the rest of the Narnians came over the hill. Peter looked around and then his gaze fell back on the prince.

"Prince Caspian?" he asked, uncertainly.

Caspian was breathing hard. "Yes. And who are you?" he asked accusingly.

Suddenly Justin appeared over the hill and he saw me and I saw him. In a moment, we were in each other's arms, sharing a long kiss. Susan's voice broke our kiss.

"Peter!"

She, Ed and Trumpkin came running from our camp. Caspian, startled by the name, looked at the sword he held in his hand. The golden Lion's head shown in the early light.

"High King Peter?"

Peter nodded, still slightly annoyed with the prince. "I believe you called."

Caspian looked like he had just been handed a hundred rabbits in a cage and had no idea what to do with them. "Well yes, but… I thought you'd be older."

Peter gave him a dark look and started to turn away. "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

Caspian reached out a hand quickly. "No! No, that's alright. You're just… you're not exactly what I expected." His eyes flickered toward Susan.

I looked at Justin and whispered. "Remember when you used to look at me like that?"

He smiled and nodded. "No need now, I can just stare!" I playfully elbowed him in the ribs and giggled.

Ed looked uncomfortably at the minotaur. "Neither are you." he said in response to Caspian's comment.

Trufflehunter smiled. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

Suddenly, Reepicheep bounded into view and bowed to Peter. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service!" he twirled his sword in a warrior's salute.

Lucy leaned over to Susan and whispered. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute!"

I put my head in my hands and tried to restrain the bubbling laughter that was threatening to burst me as Reep spun around, brandishing his sword.

"Who said that!?"

Lucy stepped forward sheepishly. "…sorry."

Reep, seeing who it was, hid his blade behind his back and bowed. "Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect… I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." He flourished his sword and put it away.

Peter grinned. "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." He gave a sidelong glance at Caspian who was still glowering.

Reep paid no attention to Caspian as he bowed to the High King. "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

Peter's look turned serious. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Caspian held out Peter's sword to him, none to friendly an expression on his face. "Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back."

Peter took his sword, sheathed it and walked away. I turned to Caspian and smiled to relieve the tense atmosphere.

"I survived, my prince. And I return to serve you." Justin squeezed me around the waist and I flinched. Lucy's cordial may have healed my back, but it still hurt. Justin and Caspian leapt to my aid as Susan, Lucy and Ed looked on in alarm. Peter was meeting Glenstorm and did not notice my discomfort. I gave a weak smile and placed my hand on Justin's face. "I'm fine. Just the remnants of a present from Caspian's uncle."

Justin's face went white. Caspian looked horrified as he reached out and grasped my arm where the brand had bitten into my skin. "He would not dare touch a lady!"

I winced again. "You underestimate your uncle. He cares not what or who anyone is, if they offend him or give him threat, they are as good as tortured and dead."

Justin gripped my hands. "What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing terrible, but your back is not the only one that bares scares now, my love. I also bear the mark of the Telmarines."

Caspian's eyes went wide. "What!?"

I unlaced my sleeve up to my shoulder and showed them compass stamped into my flesh. Justin's eyes grew as hot as flames as Caspian groaned.

"They meant to kill you, didn't they?" the prince asked.

I nodded. "Thanks to Susan's arrow and Peter and Ed's strong arms, I did not drown. But feel not only for me, but also for Trumpkin. He endured the same as I."

Caspian turned to the dwarf and bowed. "My thanks, great dwarf, for suffering such for Aslan."

Trumpkin smirked. "Aslan? I did nothing for Aslan. I was to die and I accepted it. Fortunately, I didn't have to accept it permanently."

I sighed and started to lace my sleeve back up. Caspian started to help me, but Susan, who was much better at things of that sort, gently moved him aside so she could do it. As she moved his hand away, they touched and both sets of eyes flicked towards one another. I tried not to smile. Susan finished with my sleeve as Caspian ran to catch up with Peter, who was waiting at the head of a column that had formed. Justin and I fell in behind them with Su and Ed behind us. Lucy walked with Reep and to her great delight, he told her stories of his great escapades. Behind them, Trumpkin walked with Nikabrick and Trufflehunter.

The good badger leaned over to the red dwarf as they walked. "So, what are they like?" he asked, nearly dancing with excitement.

Trumpkin responded in his usual, pessimistic voice. "Complainers… stubborn as mules in the morning."

The black dwarf smirked. "So you like 'em then."

Trumpkin allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Well enough."

I walked with Justin's arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. I simply couldn't imagine being happier! Justin and I were together again, I wasn't dead, Caspian's army was growing by the day, and the Pevencies were back! Justin leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you."

I turned him around and gave him a real kiss. "No more than I missed you."

He went red to the ear tips and ducked his head. Suddenly he swept me up in his arms and swung me around as his lips tenderly touched mine. He put me down as the kiss became more passionate.

Ed cleared his throat. I looked up and noticed that he and Susan were staring at us, Ed a little red in the face. I laughed and we walked on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narnia. I can only add and give my own ideas.

As we came out of the forest and over the hill, the four Pevencies gasped. There on the edge of a great field, standing stones stood in a circle around a small paved area that looked strangely familiar. Beyond that stood a great layered fortress built of stone. It resembled a Mayan temple, but it was overgrown with trees and vines. There were multiple openings on each layer.

The Pevencies came to stand next to Caspian, Peter and Lucy on his right and Susan and Ed on his left. Together they stood before the gigantic structure and stared. Justin and I stood behind them. I leaned over to my love and whispered, "Aslan's How."

The entrance on the first level went down into the ground but two stone walls rose up from the causeway to level ground. On the ledges above the path into the How, two rows of centaurs stood, their swords drawn and raised above their heads. The kings and queens of the Golden age smiled and walked forward. They were home now.

Caspian stood and stared. He was being treated like a king by these people even though he had not earned it yet. Aware of the gravity of the situation, he slowly started after the Pevencies. Justin and I followed.

Lucy looked up at the centaurs and smiled when she saw a very young centaur trying to hold his sword above his head. He couldn't quite get it high enough so his father, who was standing next to him, raised his arms higher to allow the Pevencies to pass without the risk of getting their heads cut off.

We walked into the How to the sound of hammers striking upon metal, swords being sharpened and weapons being made. Caspian motioned to the walls and pillars of the stone cavern. It was almost cave like.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

Susan had wandered off to look around. She returned from one of the tunnels to call for her older brother. "Peter, you may want to see this."

We all grabbed torches and hurried to see what Susan had found. Justin and I slowly swept our torches close to the walls so we could see the fine carvings. Four children standing next to four thrones. Two boys in armor. Two girls with bow and arrow and dagger. A boy and a girl standing with hands joined next to a golden Lion.

Susan's voice seemed loud in the small passage way. "It's us."

Lucy looked to Caspian. "What is this place?"

Caspian looked at me and Justin and then at the siblings. "You don't know?" he led us down the passage way and into a cavern, but as the firelight was leaving the carvings, I noticed the carving of a faun with a red scarf around his neck, an umbrella in his hand, standing next to a lamppost. A tear rolled down my cheek; I missed Tumnus.

Justin noticed the tear as it glistened like a diamond in the firelight. He wiped it away gently. "We'll see him again. Don't worry."

We walked into the cavern behind the others. Susan and Lucy stood between their brothers, who were carrying torches. Caspian walked to the edge of the room and touched his torch to a stone trough that ran around the room. The fire took off around the edge of the room displaying steps that ran up to stone pillars. Behind the pillars there ran a path that wound all the way around the rectangular room, and between the pillars, the walls were inlaid with detailed statues of Narnians. Centaurs, gryphons, badgers, fauns, dwarfs, they were all there. At the end of the room, between two pillars, a carving of a huge Lion, made golden by the firelight, took up an entire panel of stone. And before the Lion, stood the cracked stone table.

Lucy walked forward and touched the table of stone that Aslan had died on to save Justin and Ed. When he rose from the dead, the stone table cracked to ensure that no other would ever be sacrificed there again.

"He must know what he's doing." The youngest queen said as she turned back to look at us.

Peter's voice was cold. "I think it's up to us now."

I grimaced. Would he never learn to trust? He had reigned in Narnia for twenty years! Had Aslan ever let him down in that time? No. the answer was always no. There had been a few close calls, but we were always rescued by the Lion. I stared at the carving of Aslan and squeezed Justin's hand. No matter what, Aslan would rescue us. It was in his paws and nothing could take it out of his strong, mighty, deadly, just, kind, beautiful paws.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy sat on the stone table, watching as Peter paced back and forth, outlining his plan. Caspian leaned on a pillar. Susan and Ed sat with the Narnians on the stairs that led between each set of pillars to the walkway around the room. I sat with Justin on a huge boulder that lay next to on of the pillars. We liked being able to see everything all at once while at the same time, be almost invisible ourselves. We only added our input when it was needed, otherwise, we remained quiet. It was time for the kings and queens of Narnia to take over… while they were here. We were only meant to guide, not lead.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter was saying. "Miraz' men and war machines are on their way." We all looked at him, waiting for the king to make his point. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, sire?" Justin asked from the boulder. Everyone jumped. They had nearly forgotten that we were up there. Caspian stood and stepped forward, speak at the same time as Peter.

"We-"

"Our-"

Peter glared at the prince. Caspian bowed his head and sat back down.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter stated firmly.

Caspian stood again. "But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle!" he waved his hand in the direction of the castle for emphasis.

Peter shrugged. "There's always a first time."

Trumpkin nodded. "We'll have the element of surprise."

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian shook his head.

Susan agreed with him. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

I shook my head. "Cair Paravel was destroyed by catapults. If something that strong could be taken with boulders hurtling through the air, just think of what would happen if they brought those same catapults here."

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter pointed to the solid rock beneath his feet.

Peter ignored him and looked at Caspian. "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

Ed nodded in agreement. "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out, or as Mariel said, use Catapults to finish us off faster."

The squirrel, Pattertwig raised his paw. "We could gather nuts!" he was apparently convinced his idea was the best.

Reepicheep smirked and adopted the same, silly look that was stamped on the squirrel's face. "Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" he turned to the squirrel. "Shut up!" He made a small bow to Peter. "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

The high king looked to Glenstorm. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

The giant centaur's face was rigid as stone. I could tell he did not approve of the plan, but he was dedicated to his king and country. "Or die trying, my liege."

I leapt down with Justin right behind me. We strode forward and my love placed my hand on Peter's shoulder. "We serve the appointed of the Lion or we die."

Lucy's small voice caught our attention. "That's what I'm worried about."

Peter's face contorted in confusion. "Sorry?"

Lucy explained. "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there."

Peter groaned. "I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening!" She tried to keep her voice from rising. "OR have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

I nodded in agreement, but kept my council. Lucy may have the heart of a lion and the faith of a badger, but Peter had the brains of a conquer. And he was the high king; I must obey him and protect him or die trying. In that matter, Justin and I had no other option.

Peter looked at the carving of Aslan in the stone behind Lucy. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

This was too much. I had to speak up. "You can never wait too long for Aslan, Peter. Or perhaps we shouldn't be waiting for him to come to us. Perhaps he's waiting for us to choose to come to him."

Peter shook his head. "Last time he came to us. Why should this time be different?"

"Because things never happen the same way twice."

My head jerked up as Lucy quoted Aslan from her dream.

But Peter was stubborn… maybe he had a little Scotch-Irish blood in him… "No. Aslan will come to us… I he decides to come at all. We will raid the castle tonight."

I gripped Justin's hand and we silently walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin and I sat in our room, readying for the raid that night. Peter's plan had given thought to every possible situation that he or anyone else among us could think of. It was nearly foolproof… unless there were far more troupes in the castle than we had originally imagined.

Justin chose a metal studded leather jerkin to wear over his tunic. We would need to be light, no heavy armor. The only other things he took were his two swords.

I put on my woodland tunic and skirt and slipped on a stiff, fitted leather tube that went under my arms, and laced down my back, leaving them free for archery, drew in at my waist to fit comfortably, and flared out again at the bottom to rest on my skirt. It was held on firmly by my belt, from which my two knives hung. I strapped my quiver of arrows on my back and grabbed my bow.

Justin had finished getting ready long ago, since all he had to do was put on his soft leather boots that made no noise on stone, buckle on his jerkin and strap on his swords. He sat on the bed, watching me. I wore a sleeveless tunic so the cloth would not get in the way of my bowstring and the brand was clearly visible. Tooth marks were also visible on my right arm from where I was bitten by a wolf, shortly after arriving in Narnia.

I was tying the lacing on the back of my leather armor when I felt his hand on my arm. I finished and turned toward him. There were tears in his eyes as he took my hand and kissed it. Then he kissed the marks on my arm where the wolf had bitten me to the bone. Then he ran his fingers over the brand and kissed it. He pulled me onto his lap and his lips tenderly touched mine. I wiped away his tears and ran my hand over his back. Even though I could not see them, I knew his scars were far worse than mine. I took his wrists; they were covered in leather arm guards.

"Justin, you have endured more than I. Do not cry for me, I am alive. I am in the paws of the Lion and nothing he has not planned will happen. He is surprised by nothing."

"That is true." He said with a sigh. "Mariel, I don't want you to go. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt again, or worse, killed."

I shook my head. "Justin, you know I am willing to die for Aslan, and if that is his will, then so be it. You know we will be together again one day."

"That's another reason I don't want you to go. The day that we are parted by death, though we may be together in death, Narnia will end."

"That is his will, not ours, Justin. I do not think that Aslan would have brought the Pevencies back into this world to save it if he meant to destroy it. Neither would he have risen up Caspian. I must go, Justin. It is our job to protect the kings and queens. We are the protectors of Narnia. We must not hide while it needs defending."

Justin nodded in resignation. "I trust Aslan to work it out. But, stay safe, for my sake."

I nodded. "I can make no promises, but I will try, my love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan walked out into the room that held the stone table. She held her leather armor, much like mine, as she walked toward the stone table. Slowly, she reached out and touched the table, looking up at the Lion, graven in stone. Suddenly, she heard the tread of soft leather boots behind her. She turned to see Caspian standing behind her. He was dressed in the light armor he had taken from the castle, the night we escaped. Susan gave him a quick smile and turned back to the picture of Aslan.

"Were do you think he is?" Caspian asked, softly.

"I don't know." Susan said sadly. "He might not even be in Narnia right now."

"Do you think we should have waited for him?"

"I think Peter knows what he's doing, I'd just feel safer if we remained here."

Caspian nodded. "No one's ever taken that castle before, but Peter's right. There is always a first time. It could work." His eyes remained on Susan.

Susan suddenly noticed that she had forgotten to put on her armor. Her dark purple dress swayed as she turned and put on the leather archer's vest. Only then did she realize that she had forgotten to lace it up first. She stood with the string hanging out of one of the holes in the back, wondering how she was going to get it on without help.

Susan nearly jumped out of her skin when a strong, but gentle hand touched her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Caspian holding the lacing.

"May I?" he asked. Susan nodded and the prince began to lace up the back of her armor. I watched from the entrance to the cavern as Caspian carefully threaded the braided leather through the holes in the back of the leather, making sure that the pattern was right and the ends were even. He tied the knot securely and stepped back as Susan turned around. I turned around and crept back down the hall to find my gryphons, Selathel.

I turned halfway down the hall to find Susan running after me. Her face was flushed and her dark hair hung around her shoulders. I smiled at her and she stopped, startled to see me. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at me closer.

"You saw, didn't you?" apparently I had not mastered my face as much as I like to think I have. I can keep a blank face during war, or when I am facing my enemies, but in funny moments, no.

I sighed and nodded.

"He kissed my hand." She said, the color rising in her cheeks.

I shrugged. "So? It's polite. Don't worry about it, Su. Here, let me do your hair, you'll need it out of the way tonight."

I pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and braided it down her back, tying it off with a piece of leather. Then she spun me around and started on my hair. The queen parted my long red hair and French braided it in two parts down to the very ends. She tied them off and tucked the ends under the base of the braids so they formed loops that would not come out and that would keep my hair out of my eyes at the same time.

I thanked her and we went to find our gryphons. Caspian, Justin, Peter and Ed were already there with Trumpkin, who would be flying with us. Lucy had also come to say farewell. She hugged each of us, including Caspian… she was only ten… and we all lay flat on the floor with our arms straight out. The gryphons carefully latched their claws onto our shoulders and held our legs with their feet. Then, lifting us into the air, we flew out to join the rest of the army.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I watched from the skies as Edmund was carried in by his gryphons. He dove straight down from the black night to land on one of the tower turrets. The gryphon's claws hitting the slate roofing made a soft clink, alerting the guard below. I watched, tense as a coiled spring, as the guard looked around. Suddenly, the gryphon shot his claws down and grabbed the guard. Ed jumped down where the guard had been standing only moments before and looked around to make sure there were no other guards in the tower. Once he had assured himself that there were no more guards, he pulled out his torch and started flashing three times, repeatedly.

My gryphon's wings beat the air with great, silent strokes. Her tail feathers shifted and our direction changed, avoiding collision with the other gryphons. I smiled grimly as the light from the turret flashed towards us. I gripped my bow as we descended toward the walls of the castle. Caspian held on to his gryphon's leg with one hand as he sliced through a guard who had seen him. He fell without a sound. One of the guards noticed the flashing light and began to draw back his crossbow, but my arrow found him first. We landed on the wall and Justin slew the first guard that noticed us.

I watched from the shadows of the wall as Asterius, the minotaur, snuck along the street outside the castle. A guard noticed him and drew his sword in fear. The great minotaur simply raised his paw to his lips in a gesture for silence. The guard stared at him, completely confused. Then he knew no more, for Nikabrick slammed his sword over the guard's head.

Reepicheep and his mice were in charge of getting into the gatehouse. Justin and I watched from the walls as the mice scurried up the chain that raised the drawbridge and into the gatehouse.

Justin and I crept down the steps to the courtyard, our soft leather boots making no noise on the stones. We kept to the shadows, following the route that I had taken that fateful night when Tarva and Alambil had crossed paths. We managed to slip into the hall and up a flight of stairs, our only light coming from the moonlit windows. We turned a corner, careful to watch out for guards, and slipped into the professor's study. Caspian, Peter, Susan and Trumpkin were already climbing in the window.

Justin and I stood by the door, listening for footsteps, as Caspian picked up a pair of glasses.

"I have to find him."

Peter shook his head as I ran up the few steps and took the glasses from Caspian, my eyes burning with rage.

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse."

Caspian snarled. "You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

I caressed the glasses softly. "He should have come with us when he had the chance."

Justin laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If, Mariel, if. He may still be alive."

Caspian nodded. "If he is, I'll find him. If he isn't…" his voice cracked. "… Then I'll have one more thing to avenge on Miraz; the attempt on my life, and Dr. Cornelius's."

Susan looked at Peter. "We can take care of Miraz."

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Caspian nodded.

Justin clapped him on the shoulder. "You know the place best, prince. Be careful. I'll be with Peter and Susan, and Mariel will go find Ed."

Caspian nodded and ran off. Peter and Susan looked away as Justin and I kissed… and prayed that we would see each other again. I crept down the halls and, finally, out the window. I wanted to find Ed as fast as possible and I knew that we were on the opposite side of the castle from him, so I decided to simply run the walls, taking care of sentries as I went.

There were plenty of hand holds to climb up the side of the castle with. When I reached the top, I ducked back down until the guard passed. Then I jumped silently over the wall, crept up behind him and slit his throat. I watched as the signals from the tower continued and I made my way toward them. When I reached the bottom of the tower Ed was in, I gave my owl call and he let down a rope. I pulled myself up and vaulted over the turret wall.

"Nice night for a raid, eh?" I asked.

Ed gave me a dry grin. "I doubt Miraz will think so when he finds out in a few minutes."

"Trumpkin should be at the gatehouse by now."

Ed looked at me, confused. "I thought that Caspian was supposed to go too."

I shook my head. "Dr. Cornelius has been arrested… or killed. Not sure which right now. Caspian went to find him."

Ed sighed. "That can't be good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Caspian ran down the stairs to the dungeon. He grabbed the keys from off the wall and ran to a cell with moonlight streaming through a bared window. Cornelius lay inside, shackled by the wrists to the wall. Caspian wasted no time unlocking the cell and kneeling beside his professor.

"Five more minutes?" the prince asked.

Cornelius rolled over and looked at him, aghast. "What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." Caspian unlocked his manacles and stood the good doctor up. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

Caspian clapped him on the arm. "He'll learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." He started to run back up the stairs but Cornelius caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

Caspian turned white. "What are you talking about?" he asked franticly.

Cornelius only shook his bowed head. "I'm sorry."

Caspian tore up the stairs like wild fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A sword point tickled Miraz' throat as he slept. He opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Thank goodness… you're safe."

Caspian's eyes were hot as coals. "Get up."

Miraz climbed out of bed as he shook his wife awake. She sat up and looked at the prince.

"Caspian?"

Caspian shot her a hard glance before turning back to Miraz, his sword still at the usurper's throat.

Prunaprismia's brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

Miraz flicked a glance in his wife's direction. "I should think it's obvious, dear." He stared at Caspian, his black eyes gleaming. "You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior."

Caspian pressed the sword point harder. "That doesn't seem to have stopped you."

Miraz sighed. "But you're not like me, are you? It's sad. The first time you show any backbone, and it's such a waste."

Caspian's eyes burned hatred. Suddenly, Prunaprismia was pointing a crossbow at the young prince.

"Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

Just at that moment, Peter, Susan and Justin burst through the door.

"We don't want you to either." Susan growled.

Peter and Justin drew their swords as Susan pointed her drawn arrow at Prunaprismia.

Miraz sighed. "This used to be a private room."

Peter gritted his teeth. "Caspian, what are you doing?"

"You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Justin said as he gripped his two swords harder.

Caspian's rage burst out. "NO! Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" he pressed his sword harder against Miraz' neck. "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz raised his hands in resignation. "Now we get to it."

His wife looked at him, confused. "You told me your brother died in his sleep."

Miraz nodded. "That was more or less true."

Caspian pressed the sword harder against his uncle, nicking him so a drop of blood coursed its way down his tense neck.

"Did you kill my father?"

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Justin said through gritted teeth. "Though, you should know that I want to kill him just as much as you do, for what he did to Mariel!"

Prunaprismia looked at him. "Mariel?"

Justin's voice cracked as he explained. "My wife. Miraz had her tortured and branded with hot irons before trying to drown her."

Miraz snarled. "We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

His wife lowered the crossbow a little as she stared at her husband in disbelief. "How could you? Kill your own brother and torture and drown a girl? For what?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" he started walking forward, pressing the sword to his throat.

Susan pointed the arrow at him. "Stop! Stay right there!"

Miraz continued walking. "For our son! You must choose. Do you want our child to be king, or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

He strained forward on the point of the sword as Prunaprismia screamed.

"No!"

She pulled the trigger as she fell on the bed, sobbing. It scraped Caspian's arm and he fell onto the chair. Susan's arrow hit the wood work next to the door that Miraz had fled through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ed and I were bored, wondering what in the world was happening below us. Ed was playing around with his torch when Prunaprismia screamed. The sudden noise made him loose his grip on his torch and to our dismay, we watched as it fell to the level below us. An arrow was on my string as soon as the cry ripped through the air. We watched as a soldier picked up the torch and accidentally turned it on! The beam shown straight into his face for a moment, then he stared to wave it around, the light flickering through the sky.

Ed and I jumped over the wall and landed on the guard's shoulders, making him drop the torch. The soldier cried out as the alarm bells stared to peel. Another soldier ran out of the turret just as I was about to finish off the guard that had jumped on Ed. Suddenly, I found myself underneath a soldier with his blade pressed to my throat. I grabbed my knife and held off the blade with one hand and with my other hand I held up the hilt of the sword pressed against my throat. It was fortunate that I was strong; otherwise I would have been decapitated. Ed was up against the battlements, fighting the other guard.

Peter, Susan, Caspian and Justin dashed across the courtyard, killing two guards as they went. Susan, Caspian and Justin slowed down but Peter kept charging toward the gate.

Susan yelled after him. "Peter!"

Peter looked back over his shoulder as he called back. "Our army is just outside!"

Justin shook his head and began to run faster with the others.

Peter clashed with two soldiers and dispatched them as he called up to Ed. "Now, Ed, Now! Signal the troops!"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the guard off of me. Ed still grappled with the guard as he called back to his brother. "I'm a little busy right now, Pete!"

Ed dropped his sword and grabbed the torch, swinging it around and smashing it into the soldier's head. I stood up and finished off the guard I was dealing with at the same time. Ed tried to turn to torch on, but nothing happened. I groaned as Ed began to shake the torch, trying to turn it on.

Below, Peter had tackled the gate wheel. Justin sighed as he stopped beside the high king. "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!"

Peter shook his head and continued turning the wheel. "No, I can still do this! Help me!"

Susan, Caspian and Justin all grabbed a part of the wheel and started turning. Susan glared at her brother as the wheel rotated.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?"

Peter didn't answer.

Ed was still shaking his torch. Finally, he hit it and the light flickered on. I sighed with relief as he began to signal the troupes. The drawbridge began to lower as I heard a mighty yell from Glenstorm. The whole army charged then and they came dashing into the castle with Glenstorm and Asterius in the lead. Peter, Susan, Caspian and Justin turned, drew their weapons and charged into the waiting Telmarine soldiers.

"For Narnia!"

I clasped hands with Ed in farewell and leapt from level to level until I reached the courtyard. I drew my two knives and ran for the young man whose two blades were flashing in the moonlight like silver lightning.

I reached him and we smiled at each other as he tossed me a sword and I tossed him a knife. We didn't even break our pattern of destruction. We flowed together like water, pure and clear. We stuck like snakes, back to back in a windmill of destruction.

Rows of crossbows popped up on a lower wall that surrounded the courtyard. Ed saw one of them aim for Peter and slid down the roof, knocking the man over the wall, falling to his death in the courtyard below. Peter heard the scream and looked up. He turned white as he screamed.

"Ed!"

Edmund followed his brother's gaze to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was standing next to about twenty crossbowmen. He dived for the door to his right, slid in and slammed it with his foot as twenty bolts buried themselves in the door.

Peter and Tyrus started fighting their way up the stairs to where Miraz was standing on his balcony. The satar made a terrific jump and latched onto the balcony. He raised his weapon to kill Miraz, but general Glozelle buried a bolt in his shoulder, causing the good satar to drop his weapon. Miraz walked up to the struggling satar… and gave him a shove. Peter watched in horror as Tyrus fell past him to be trampled by soldiers.

Trumpkin was watching the battle from the gatehouse, shooting off arrows, when guards broke through the door and ran for him. He shot the first one, but the dwarf could not get his arrow on the string before the second guard shoved him out the window. The red dwarf landed on his back, hard.

Miraz shouted to his general. "Get that gate closed!"

Caspian saw the gate beginning to close and ran for the stables. Asterius also noticed the falling gate and ran for it. He stopped beneath it and held it up, his muscles bulging. Peter could not take it anymore.

"Fall back! Retreat!" the high king yelled as he ran through the Narnians, toward the gate. He only stopped to yell retreat.

Justin and I fought like mad, trying to work our way over to where Peter was fighting with Susan. Glenstorm started running with the rest of the Narnians for the gate and as he ran past, he swung Susan up on his back.

The queen called back to her brother as she rode past. "Caspian!"

Peter nodded. "I'll find him!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ed walked out onto the tower he had landed on. He closed the door and locked it by putting his torch in the handle. He peered over the parapet and grimaced when he saw that his gryphon was not there. The guards began to beat on the door. He was trapped!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caspian rode back into the courtyard on his black stallion, Destire, and leading two other horses. Cornelius followed him on his own horse. Peter grabbed the reigns and swung up into the saddle and took off for the gate with Caspian and Cornelius. Justin grabbed the other horse and jumped up onto it.

Miraz nodded to his general. "Fire."

Glozelle hesitated. "My men are still down there."

Miraz groaned in frustration, grabbed the crossbow from his general and pulled the trigger as he yelled. "FIRE!"

The guards broke through the door and stormed out onto the parapet. Ed started to reach for his sword, but then he simply smiled and dropped over the wall. The soldiers ran to look over the edge, and were knocked back by a huge gryphon, with Ed on its back.

I was swinging up onto the horse behind Justin when Miraz' arrow took me through the chest. I fell back but Justin managed to hold on to me as we charged through the gate. Asterius roared with rage at the Telmarines as we ran past. The bolts found him and he dropped to the ground, dead.

Justin stopped with Peter outside the gate and looked back. Dozens of Narnians were still trapped inside the castle! Peter looked back in horror. Glenstorm stared; his son was one of the ones trapped. He nodded and his son bowed to him before turning back to fight his last fight. The other Narnians clambered at the gate, pleading for help as they were shot from the walls.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Justin hung onto me grimly as he and Peter spurred their horses on, jumping the gap of the drawbridge as it was raised. As soon as Justin was out of the city, he stopped and let me down carefully onto the street. I winced in pain as he broke the head off the bolt and pulled it out of my chest. It had missed my heart, I was sure of that, but the hole was big and I knew I did not have long.

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Justin." My breath was ragged.

Justin shook his head as I closed my eyes. "No! I won't let you go! Not yet. Not after all we've been through!" he placed his hand over my heart and felt the slowing heartbeat. The tears almost blinded him as he put his mouth on mine and breathed, trying to give me air. Finally, he picked me up and held me to him, rocking back and forth on the grass, sobbing. I was barely conscious.

Ed landed next to Justin and jumped off his gryphon. He drew in the situation at a glance. "Justin, you have to get her back to the How." He turned to his gryphon. "Seltev, will you take them? A horse would be too bumpy." The good gryphon nodded.

Justin gritted his teeth in a last desperate effort to save me. He laid me on the back of the gryphon, and then climbed on top of me to hold me down. He nodded to Ed.

"Take the horse." Ed nodded and swung up onto the animal. "And Ed," Justin called after him as the gryphon was about to take off. "Thank you."

Ed did not smile; he only nodded and spurred the horse into a gallop. Seltev took off and soared in the direction of the How as fast as his wings could carry him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip was long, back to the How. I remember only parts of it as I was fading in and out of consciousness. Finally, as the moon was setting and the first pink rays of the sun started to peek out of the east, Seltev landed. He could not carry both of us anymore. Justin jumped off the gryphon and lifted me in his strong arms. He sent the gryphon on ahead to tell Lucy we were coming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy ran out of the how as the army returned. She gasped when she saw that only half the number that had gone out had returned. She ran up to Peter as he stalked toward the How.

"What happened?"

Peter scowled. "Ask him." He said and nodded toward Caspian.

Susan sighed. "Peter."

Caspian exploded. "ME? You could have called it off. There was still time."

Peter growled. "No there wasn't, thanks to you. if you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

Caspian shook his head. "And, if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

Peter stared toward him. "You called us, remember?"

Caspian snorted. "My first mistake."

Peter gritted his teeth. "No. your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!"

Caspian grew livid. "Hey!! I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter pointed a finger at the prince. "You invaded Narnia." Caspian began to walk stiffly toward the How. "You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian roared with anger and they both drew their swords.

Ed ran up just then. "Stop it!"

Glenstorm walked up and lay Trumpkin down on the path in front of the How. Lucy gasped and ran to her friend. She poured a drop of her cordial down his throat and waited.

The dwarf opened his eyes and coughed. He looked up at her. "What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Lucy smiled and stood to walk away. Trumpkin's voice halted her.

"Thank you, my dear little friend."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few moments later, Justin appeared over the hill. He was drenched in blood, his clothes stained red. Our faces were barely recognizable, mine, covered in blood and deathly white, Justin's riveted by exhaustion and splotched with blood. The thick red gore ran off my chest in rivulets, making me weaker every second. I shook in convulsions as pain racked my body. Caspian turned just in time to see him collapse with me in his arms. He shouted to Lucy as he began to run toward us. When he arrived, Justin was barely conscious. He managed to breathe out. "Mariel." before he dropped back to the ground where he had fallen.

Lucy arrived a moment later with her cordial. She felt for my pulse, and to her horror, found none. Franticly, she poured a drop of the cordial into my mouth and one into Justin's and sat back to wait. Justin sat up almost immediately, completely revived. He watched with Caspian and Lucy as the hole in my chest was mended and I opened my eyes.

I smiled when I saw Justin. "I guess I'm not gone, yet, my love."

Tears of joy rolled down his face as I sat up. He pulled me to him and hugged me fiercely as the fresh blood on our clothes finally started to dry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A gryphon soared over Narnia from high enough to be mistaken for a bird. His hawk eyes surveyed the land closely. The sound of marching feet caught his attention as he soared over Burna. He hovered on an air draft as he studied the landscape… soldiers, lots of them. The bridge was complete and the soldiers were coming across. Thinking quickly, the gryphon took off for Miraz' castle.

As he neared the stone fortress, the gryphon paused to find the best way to get near without being spotted. He smiled: no guards. He dropped like a stone to the earth, pulling up at the last moment. His wings brushed the golden fields as he zipped toward the castle, camouflaged on the plains. When he neared the castle, he flew straight to the base of the wall before turning to the sky and flying straight up the castle wall. Once on the top, he found his way to the stained glass window, right outside of the main hall. He perched on a ledge and watched the proceedings inside. He could hear nothing though the glass, but he could see fairly clearly.

What he saw sent shivers from his beak to his tail. Miraz sat on the throne of the Telmarines with the golden crown on his head. All the Telmarine lords stood and bowed to him. The gryphon had seen enough. He soared back to Aslan's How at full speed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caspian stood looking at the carvings of the Pevensies. He sighed. Perhaps he had been wrong to blow the horn. They had tried and failed to save Narnia. And Aslan hadn't even tried to help them yet. He heard footsteps and looked to see Nikabrik standing next to him.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" he asked. Caspian did not answer. He only wanted to be alone so he could think of a solution to free both the Narnians and the Telmarines from Miraz' tyrannical rule. "The kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

Caspian turned to him in exasperation. "What do you want? Congratulations?"

Nikabrik snickered. "You want your uncle's blood. So do we." Caspian gave him a blank look but he could not suppress the hatred he bore for his uncle. The dwarf continued. "You want his throne. We can get it for you."

Caspian looked at him suspiciously as the black dwarf walked away. Caspian was curious and followed.

I limped around the corner at that very moment, and noticed the receding light heading for the stone table room. I followed cautiously, my hand on the wall for support and a guide in the blind dark. My wound had not yet fully healed and I was struggling to keep up with the light. Soon I fell far behind, unable to keep pace.

Nikabrik led Caspian into the room from a different angle, walked a short way around the outer walkway and stopped in front of the carving of Aslan on the wall. As they stood between the stone pillars, facing the Stone Table, Nikabrik explained his plan to the young prince.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

A noise at the far end of the hall disturbed the silence that followed the dwarf's statement. Caspian drew his sword and stepped forward.

"Who's there?"

Two cloaked figures stepped out from behind the boulders on either side of the room and started shuffling toward them. The larger of the two figures spoke, his voice was ruff and deep as a bass drum.

"I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show… me… your enemies!" he leapt forward and threw back his hood. Caspian took a step back. Before him stood a fully grown Werewolf.

The smaller of the two figures threw back her hood. The hag's voice was a crooning growl. "What you hate, we will hate. No one hates better than us."

Caspian slowly put away his sword. "And… you can guarantee Miraz' death?

The hag nodded. "And more!"

Nikabrik nodded to the hag.

"Let the circle be drawn." She said as began to recite strange words as the Werewolf knelt down and slowly drew a large circle. Nikabrik led Caspian into the circle then stepped away, next to the Stone Table.

I took the short cut to the front entrance of the room and leaned against the wall, exhausted from my efforts. Suddenly, my ears perked up as I noticed four figures standing behind the Stone Table, staring at something. I recognized Caspian and Nikabrik, but the other two creatures I did not know. When I focused in on what the smaller of the two creatures was saying, I nearly fell.

I watched in horrid fascination as I recognized a hag and a Werewolf. The hag slowly drew out a stick like object about three feet long and waved it around Caspian. The breath stuck in my throat. The hag had the remains of the white witch's wand! I started to run forward as best as I could, but before I even reached the Stone Table, the hag plunged the wand into the steps before the carving of Aslan.

Ice shot up out of the ground between the two pillars, blocking out the image of Aslan. The outline of the circle in which Caspian stood turned to ice. I clutched at the table of stone as the spirit figure of the witch herself floated forward in the ice wall.

Caspian shook his head in disbelief. "Wait… this isn't what I wanted!"

The words caught in my throat. I longed to shout for help, to break Caspian free.

When the witch spoke, my blood turned to ice in my veins. "One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am your, my king.

Caspian shook his head and started to turn away. "No!"

Suddenly the Werewolf grabbed the prince's hand and held it out toward the witch. He struggled, but the werewolf was far too strong. The hag cackled and cruelly sliced Caspian's hand across the palm before both she and the werewolf stepped back to watch.

Caspian seemed to be frozen in place. I tried to move, but my limbs refused to move. The witch glanced past Caspian for an instant and gave me a bone chilling stare.

"Oh Aslan!" I mouthed, unable to make sound come.

The witch returned her attention to Caspian. With a smile that could have melted butter, she softly blew on her hand and it pierced through the ice, extending toward Caspian. The poor prince could not move, the ritual had taken its toll, he was entranced.

Suddenly my prayers were answered. Peter, Justin, Ed, Trumpkin and Lucy came barreling into the room with swords drawn. My trance was broken and I was able to move, but Caspian remained still.

"Stop!" Peter bellowed.

I drew my knifes and landed on the table as the werewolf leapt to meet me. He shed his cloak and swiped at my with his huge paw. I jumped, but I could not jump high enough. I was flung to the side of the room before the monster attacked Justin and Ed. Peter took on the hag and Trumpkin and Lucy went for Nikabrik.

I landed close to the black dwarf and was struggling to get up when I felt Trumpkin leap past me. Nikabrik knocked him out of the way and was about to finish him off when Lucy jumped in and put her dagger to his throat. He wrenched her arm down and around her back, threatening to break it. I finally regained my feet and jumped on him, knocking him flat. Unfortunately for me, I landed with my back on top of the black dwarf… and on top of his upward pointed blade.

I felt the wide dwarf blade just miss my spine, punch through my lounges and come out my stomach. I could not scream; my breath was driven out of me. Lucy had run to help Trumpkin then Peter. Nikabrik pushed me off of his blade and stood to face Trumpkin, but the red dwarf was no where to be seen. Suddenly, another dwarf blade found its way through Nikabrik's heart.

Meanwhile, Peter had dispatched the hag by hurling her into a pillar. She slid down and never rose again. Ed and Justin were having trouble with the werewolf. Finally, Ed made a break for the wall while Justin flipped over its head and brought both blades smashing down on its head. The werewolf dropped like a stone.

Peter had run for Caspian. The witch reached farther out of the ice toward the prince.

"Come on…"

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled and bowled Caspian out of the way. He pointed his sword toward the witch and paused.

The witch drew back a little then reached even farther out. "Peter dear… I've missed you. Come on, just one drop."

Peter stood firm, eyes glowing with hatred. Justin shook himself and climbed on the table, watching in horror as Peter neither attacked or gave in. he just stood.

The witch's voice was like honey. "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter hesitated, undecided. Then finally, he lowered his sword a little. A look of triumph spread over the witch's features. Suddenly, just as Justin was about to leap forward and cut off the offensive hand, a sword point appeared through the ice, piercing the witch. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she let out an ear splitting scream. The ice shattered and melted away. And behind the ice, stood Ed; both hands around his sword hilt and his head down, shielding it from the falling ice. He looked up at Peter.

"I know. You had it sorted."

Justin's jaw dropped. Trumpkin and Lucy stood on either side of the Stone Table and watched as Caspian stood up and looked at Peter. The two boys turned and looked at the carving of Aslan and bowed their heads.

Footsteps at the door made them all turn around. Susan stood in the doorway. She gave Peter and Caspian a disappointed look, turned and ran back the way she had come.

Justin looked down and surveyed the aftermath of the fight. His eyes fell on me, lying in a pool of blood, fighting for breath, and he was at my side, calling for Lucy.

I could not speak, I only gasped for air. My lounges were collapsing because they were punctured, and I could not breathe. The blood was getting into my lounges and I began to cough up blood. Lucy dropped beside me and poured a little of her cordial down my throat. Justin's tears landed on my face as I tried to swallow. Ed and Trumpkin joined us on the floor as my wound slowly healed. Ed took one look at the hole in my stomach, turned and ran. When the wound was closed up and all inside felt normal again, I reached up and touched Justin's wet cheeks.

"You shouldn't cry, at least Lucy was here this time."

He nodded then pulled me into his lap, rocking back and forth, tears still streaming. He had almost lost me three times in the last week. I pulled his face close to mine and brushed my lips against his.

"I'm still here, I'm alive."

Caspian and Peter still stood where they were, looking at each other. Slowly, they shook hands.

"I guess we're equal then." Caspian said as he bowed his head.

Peter nodded. "Equal is the word."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or anything C.S. Lewis created. I can only add. It's his work and I'll try my best to make it worthy of being a fanfic of the Chronicles of Narnia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I could walk again, I spent some time with Justin, walking and talking about our lives in Narnia, anything to get us both to think clearly again. It was suppertime when we parted, Justin went to eat, but I couldn't. I had to talk to Ed first. The look on his face when he had seen my wound had torn my heart.

I found him sitting on top of the How, looking to the east. I sat next to him.

"Hi, Ed."

He nodded, not tearing his gaze away from the east. We sat in silence for a while.

"You can still feel it, cant you?" I asked.

He looked up then. I stared into his eyes, trying to convey my understanding.

He nodded and put his hand to his stomach.

"It was ice."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"The wand. She stabbed me and I could feel the ice going through my body, pushing aside or simply ripping through my organs until it came out my back."

I nodded. "At least a sword is a little bit easier to deal with, even though it leaves a longer slash." I felt the torn edges of my tunic where the dwarf's sword had pierced it.

Ed grimaced. "I… I never got over that, Mariel. I never swam in England because the wound is still there and I couldn't bear to see it." He pulled his tunic up just enough to show me the wound then he turned his back and I could see where the wand had come out his back.

I closed my eyes and looked away. My own wound was bad enough.

"I thought the wand had been destroyed." He said, pulling his tunic back down.

"So had I. where that hag got it, I have no idea." I put my hand on his back. "Don't dwell on it, Ed. She can't harm you anymore. Aslan wouldn't let her."

Ed nodded. "I know. I also knew that Peter and Caspian couldn't oppose her. I'd been around her enough I knew what to do. I knew I was the only one who could do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I was returning from talking to Ed, I heard something from below. I stopped to listen, fully intending to announce my presence. I heard Caspian speaking.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?"

"My Mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains." Cornelius spoke slowly. "I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better king than those before you."

Caspian stared out at the distant horizon. "Then I have failed you."

The doctor bowed his head before answering. "Everything I told you, everything I didn't…" he put his hand on Caspian's shoulder. "It was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history: The Telmarine who saved Narnia."

I sighed and looked out at the forest surrounding the How. My breath caught in my throat… the sight that met my eyes scared the living daylights out of me.

"Oh Aslan, help us!" I breathed.

"I am with you." A quiet voice echoed in my head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin sat on his rock in the Stone Table room. He remained invisible from everyone, dressed as he was in grey and black. He leaned against the pillar beside him and lay his head in his hands.

"Aslan, help me. I can't take much more of this!"

A soft purr echoed around the chamber. "Child, nothing will happen to her that I have not ordained. Everything is under my control."

Justin bowed his head. "I know, my king. It's just… she's my true love, I can't stand to see her in pain!"

"And she wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in pain, that's why she's going through this, not you. You can handle it. She can't"

Justin ran his hands through his hair. "Perhaps, I just wish that I could protect her from all this pain. She doesn't deserve this!" he sighed. "I do."

"Child, you already suffered for your decisions. It was not your punishment. You deserve no punishment. Peace, child. This is not yet your time, or hers. You will live."

Justin froze. A footstep sounded in the hall below. He lay flat and watched as Peter strode in and sat on the steps of the Stone Table, facing the carving of the Lion. The high King, now defeated, sighed. He wished with all his heart that he had listened to Caspian, waited for Aslan, anything but what he had done. He had accomplished nothing, and he knew it.

Another set of footsteps came through the hall. These were lighter, softer and quicker. Soon Lucy came into view from where Justin was sitting. She sighed and sat next to Peter, silent, trying to radiate comfort and understanding.

Peter spoke without looking at her. "How can you know?"

Lucy looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just give me some kind of proof."

Lucy clasped her hands on her knees. "Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

Justin sighed and leaped down from his rock. Both brother and sister jumped. He came to sit behind them on the table itself.

"Don't feel too bad, Peter." Justin said. "You're not the only one who's failed at their job."

Peter shook his head. "No, the reason everything is going wrong is because I'm in control."

"That's not true, Peter." Not everything can go the way we want it too."

"But if Aslan is really behind us in all of this, we should be winning, right?" the young king asked.

Justin shook his head. "He has a reason for everything."

"I just wish I had more proof."

My love shook his head. "You're back, aren't you? How much more proof do you need? At least you're able to keep your family out of danger."

Lucy looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Peter sighed.

Justin hung his head. "You don't understand, Peter. I'm as big a failure as you. Haven't you seen Mariel lately? She's all torn to shreds!"

"But none of that was your fault, Justin."

The young man shook his head. "Maybe not, but it's my fault for not looking after her and rescuing her when I should have. It's my fault she has been beaten and branded. It's my fault she was nearly drowned. It's my fault she was struck by an arrow. And it's my fault she was run through with a sword! I haven't been there to protect her."

"No, Justin." Peter said as he laid his hand on his friend's knee. "It's not your fault. She was willing and ready for whatever happened to her. I'm the one who's let his country down."

Suddenly Justin fell back onto the table, clutching at his heart. Mariel's voice echoed through his brain.

"Oh Aslan, help us!"

Then, softer, another voice, almost a purr followed it. "I am with you."

Ed came running in, his sword in his hand. "Pete, you'd better come quickly."

Justin gasped for air as he lay sprawled on the table. His vision turned red. In his mind's eye, he could see the witch, knife upraised, standing over him. A look of sheer triumph shone in her black eyes. He could not shut his eyes, only watch in horror as the knife came down and pierced his heart. He let out a scream of pain and agony. Another vision flashed before his eyes. Green branches, a Telmarine soldier. A knife. Red hair shining in the morning light. Blood.

Lucy, Peter and Edmund watched in horrid fascination as Justin lay convulsed on the stone table. Finally, Edmund shook himself from his trance and ran up the steps to where Justin lay. The boy touched his arm and Justin went still. He shuddered once then opened his eyes. As he sat up, he looked around at his friends staring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The kings and queen closed their gaping mouths. Finally, Peter spoke. "Are you alright?"

Justin nodded. "Of course I'm alright. How did I get up here?"

Lucy shook her head. "We're not sure."

Ed motioned toward the door. "Come, you need to see this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

I ran to Justin and grasped his arm as he came out of the How. We were about four levels up. Together, we stared out at the gathering army. Silver flashed on the green field below. Rank upon rank of soldiers marched in perfect lines until there were thousands of soldiers assembled on the field below. Catapults followed along with their war machines. The sight took my breath away. Justin gripped my hand in his.

"There's more than in the Witch's army!"

"They're better trained too." Ed muttered beside us.

I simply nodded, dumbstruck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

I sat on the boulder above everyone else in the Stone Table room. Justin leaned against the boulder while Peter outlined his plan. Trumpkin looked aghast.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan?" he pointed a finger at Lucy. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

Peter gritted his teeth and took his leap of faith. "It's our only chance."

Susan nodded. "And she wont be alone."

The good dwarf took Lucy's hand. A tear shone in his eye as he spoke. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

Trufflehunter laid a paw on his friend's shoulder. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Reepicheep drew his sword and laid the handle over his heart. "For Aslan."

The Bulgy Bear raised his paws in agreement. "For Aslan!"

Trumpkin sighed and looked at Lucy. "I'm going with you."

Lucy shook her head. "No, we need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter pointed out.

Caspian stood. "If I may…"

Peter nodded. Justin and I looked up.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

I looked down at Justin. He spoke for us both.

"I agree. The prince's plan is a good one. It should buy us sufficient time at least for Susan and Lucy to get out of the How."

Peter nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll send an envoy to proclaim my challenge."

Ed stepped forward. "As the High king's brother, and as a king myself, I offer to go."

"But Ed…" Peter started to say.

"Peter, I announced your challenge for all the other duels you took part in. It would only be fitting if I did again."

Peter nodded. "Agreed. But I will send an escort with you."

The young king nodded. "Absolutely."

Peter's brow knitted in concentration. "Let's see. We'll send Glenstorm, and shall we say, Giant Wimbleweather?"

Justin nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent."

Glenstorm looked up. "What if there is treachery? The giant and I would not be able to defend the king by ourselves."

Reepicheep immediately stood. "I volunteer to go, majesty."

Peter nodded. "I appreciate the offer, Reep, but some humans are afraid of mice, they might see it the wrong way." He turned to Justin and I. "What about you two?"

I looked down at Justin. "I'm willing. We would be able to handle anything."

Justin nodded. "I agree. We will go. There is little enough chance of treachery."


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: this chapter is slightly graphic, it goes into detail of some gruesome torture

Warning: this chapter is slightly graphic, it goes into detail of some gruesome torture. May not be appropriate for young children. Sorry about that, but I felt I wasn't getting across the extent of the evilness of Miraz and I needed to do something to make sure there was no doubt at how evil our villain really is.

Chapter 11

I gripped my green branch with white knuckles. I tried to hide the fact that I was shaking by firming my mussels and concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other again and again. I set my jaw and clenched my teeth, hoping that Justin would not notice. I did not have my knives or my bow and arrows by my side as we were going to a challenge, not a fight.

I glanced to my right and saw that Justin showed no outward sign of concern or fear. I tried to see his eyes without appearing obvious. Nothing. His eyes were blank and clear. I turned my gaze back to my feet, trying to keep my concentration.

When we reached the tree line, Telmarine soldiers stopped us and asked our intentions. I gritted my teeth as we were led past thousands of soldiers toward the main tent.

While we waited outside, Ed went in with Justin to talk to Miraz and the council. I sat against a tree, still holding on to my branch, praying everything would go as planed. As we waited, a guard marched up to us and stared me down until I stood.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He sneered at me. "King Miraz has ordered that I lead you to a special conference."

I raised one eyebrow. "What kind of conference?"

The guard signaled me to follow him. "He wishes to discuss a political matter with you. Follow me please."

The centaur and giant started to follow as we walked away, but the guard stopped them. "Only the lady."

I gripped my branch harder as we walked through the camp. When we reached the end of the tents, he led me into the trees. I halted at the edge of the first tree, unwilling to go any further away from my friends.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He turned to face me and simply smiled.

He sidled up to me and ran his hand over my long red hair, gently caressing my neck. He ran his hand down my back and grasped me around my waist. I could not stand for this. I snapped my branch in too and flailed out with the hard end. As soon as the butt end of my branch hit the soldier, he was on top of me with three others, tying me down and gagging me. I struggled, but every time I tried to move, a soldier would slip his hand around my waist and caress my hip. That made me stop quickly. I was dragged to my feet and hauled around the edge of the camp to the rear of Miraz' personal tent. I was thrown inside and left, laying on my side, hands and feet tied. I squirmed around until I could see the entire tent. It was empty except for a large bed and a table with a chair. It was elegantly decorated. Miraz' armor sat in one corner.

I tried to control my labored breathing, I was terrified and there was no denying it. I was willing to die for Aslan, and I had come close in the last few days, but I began to wonder if I was strong enough to handle what ever would happen to me in the usurper's tent. I swallowed hard. If only Justin were here. There was no way he could come for me; he was unarmed in the enemy's camp with only Wimbleweather, Glenstorm and Edmund with him. I was dead meat unless Aslan intervened, quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin walked out of the tent with Ed, trying to hide a smile. Miraz had taken the bait hook line and sinker. It could not have gone better. Peter would duel Miraz the next day at noon. The smile faded from his lips when he reached his friends to find me gone. The giant and the centaur were standing, looking in the direction I had been taken. Justin went white.

"Where is Mariel?" He asked. Ed looked around in alarm.

Glenstorm pointed. "She was taken that way. The guard said that Miraz wanted a special conference with her. We could not stop him or use force for fear of bringing the whole army down on top of us!"

Suddenly a guard dashed into the tent where Miraz was conferring with the council. A few moments later, Miraz himself came out and pointed his sword at my friends.

"How dare you!" He fumed.

Justin could just stare as the usurper continued.

"How dare you bring a woman into this camp! How dare you break the law of the green branches! Here I trusted that you would keep the peace while here and now this! The girl that was with you, I requested that she be taken outside the camp so the men would not falter in doing their duties with gawking at a woman, and she has seduced one of my men!"

Justin's jaw dropped. Ed's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"When my soldier would not agree to her, she attacked him! She has broken the treaty of the green branches and will be held until justice has been done!"

When Justin and Ed could not respond, Glenstorm spoke up. "What about us?"

Miraz pointed out of camp back toward the How. "Return to your tomb! I will keep my end of the agreement. I will meet your pathetic king on the field of glory tomorrow at noon, but I will be ready for treachery. Go."

Glenstorm had to physically turn Justin and Ed around and point them out of camp, they were so shocked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0

I lay flat on my back in the middle of the tent when Miraz arrived. I struggled to sit up, but I found that I was unable to move. Miraz dismissed his guards and leaned over me. He lifted me to my feet and sat me on his bed. My hands were tied behind my back, so I could literally do nothing. He untied my gag and let it fall to the ground. My nearly black eyes burned holes into his scull as he spoke.

"So, you have returned to me."

I said nothing. His voice was sweet as honey, but I sensed the poison behind his words.

"You never told me your name on your last visit."

I snarled.

"And you wont find out this time either, snake!"

He ran his hand over my hair and down my back. His touch send shivers down my spine.

"I think you'll find out that I'm no snake. Little girl."

I just blinked.

He began unlacing my tunic from the back. I gritted my teeth.

"You know, I never got to see exactly what they did to you last time you were with me. Let's see if it's still there."

He finished unlacing my tunic and drew it off my back, my arms and chest still covered by the material. He ran his fingers delicately across the scars on my back. He clicked his tongue.

"It seems my soldiers did not do a sufficient job! I'll have to amend that." He tugged my sleeve off my shoulder to expose the brand on my arm. He smiled. "That's very nice there, we'll have to get you another one!"

He pulled my tunic off my other shoulder. He could not pull it all the way off because my hands were still bound behind me. He grinned as he pulled his knife out of

his belt. I shut my eyes as he reached again for my hair.

"This might get in the way of your flogging, here, let me fix it for you." His knife slid through my hair, cutting it a little over my shoulders. A good foot and a half of my red hair fell to the bed I was sitting on. I shuddered and a tear rolled down my cheek.

The usurper knelt before me then and his knife flashed again as it cut through the laces of my boots. He lay them at the foot of his bed. He stood me up then, making me to stand in front of him. Again his knife flashed and my skirt was sheared off above the knee. My teeth clenched as he shoved me back down on his bed, binding my feet back before he dragged cut my hands loose and handed me a long, wide strip of cloth of blood red.

"Take your tunic off and bind this around your chest. Tie it tight, you wouldn't want it to fall off during the whipping, would you?" He started to make his way out of the tent, but he turned just before he left and said. "Oh, by the way, if you haven't finished dressing by the time I get back, I'll have my soldiers do it for you… and maybe more."

When he was gone, I hesitated for a moment before throwing off my tunic and binding the blood red cloth around my chest. It went around several times and I tied it in the front so the whip would not undo the knot. I was just finishing when Miraz walked back in with a few of his soldiers.

I froze in place while they bound my hands in front of me and dragged me out of the tent, barefoot, with most of my long hair chopped off, and my skirt in tatters. The soldiers began to laugh as I was dragged to a tree. I was bound too it; not just my hands, but my whole body. A loose rope was around my neck, one around my waist, one around my knees and one around my feet, all binding me to the tree in front of me. I gritted my teeth and tried to find a focus point. To my amazement, the only thing I could focus on was a golden figure in the distance, further in the woods. My eyes grew wider as I realized that it was Aslan himself. I prayed, pleaded for him to rescue me, but he just stood there, warmth, peace and comfort flowing from his eyes.

I barely felt the whip come down the first time. The second time it ripped through my back I dug my fingers into the tree to try to relieve the pain. Twelve times it struck and all twelve times I focused on Aslan, trying to understand why I was going through this. The blood on my back flowed down to my feet where it settled in a puddle below me. I swallowed hard as Aslan's eyes grew softer, knowing something more would happen.

Suddenly, I screamed with pain and my vision flashed black and red before my eyes. I tried to arch my back in pain, but I could not move. A huge brand in the shape of a compass, glowing red, had been pressed into my back. It was big enough to cover my entire back; it reached all the way across my back, from side to side, and from the nape of my neck down to my waist. The brand had many parts to it so it virtually touched my entire back. The fresh wounds cauterized and the cloth that bound my chest was seared into my back. I screamed until I could scream no more, letting out a silent cry of agony. I could not breathe when the brand was finally taken off my back. Air came in great gasps and my vision was completely gone. Suddenly, pain seared through my veins as two arrows were shot though my shoulders, one on each side, pinning me to the tree. Someone stepped to the tree and sliced through the shafts of the arrows sticking into the tree, but leaving the stumps in my flesh. Someone behind me pulled the shafts out a little and broke off the feathered ends near my shoulders then shoved the shafts back into my shoulders until both ends disappeared into my flesh.

Still I remained conscious, though how is beyond me. Consciousness fled me when I saw two men coming toward me with red hot knives. Again, pain seared through me and as the smell of cauterizing flesh hit my nostrils, I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke as the dawn was showing its first pink fingers over the horizon. I tried to move but found that I was bound. I lay on the ground, a tent over me. I looked to my left and realized to my horror that I was in Miraz' tent again. The usurper lay on his side watching me.

Looked down and saw that the wounds in my shoulders had been cauterized, so keeping the shafts of the arrows in permanently. I closed my eyes as a wave of pain rolled over me.

Miraz rose and lifted me to my feet. He led me out of the tent and to the edge of the camp that faced the How. He cut my bonds and gave me a shove toward our lines, throwing my tunic after me.

"Since you came under the green branch, you cannot be killed. You have been punished sufficiently for escaping the first time. If we ever meet again, you will die. Go."

I caught my tunic and shrugged into it before starting across the field toward the Narnian lines. I walked as best as I could, unable to think through the pain, I simply staggered in the direction of the How, hoping I would be spotted and recognized through my beat up body.

As I reached the place of the standing stones, I collapsed. I fell next to one of the boulders and to my surprise, a voice came from the other side.

"Who's there?"

A figure came around the boulder and quickly knelt by my side.

"Mariel!" his voice was frantic, like one who has waited ages for his missing love. It was Justin.

I could not speak. I could only raise my hand a little before all energy left my body. Carefully, my love picked me up and carried me into the How. He walked past everyone without speaking. He finally halted in the room that held the stone table. I opened my eyes as he laid me on the cracked table. I was able to move my head a little and I could see that I was surrounded by the kings and queens and the prince. Six worried faces looked down on me as I lay, bloodied and battered on the table on which the great Lion had died.

Lucy finally pushed her way through and managed to get a drop of her cordial down my throat. Almost immediately, I was able to sit up and look around. But I had to lay back down almost immediately. The cloth seared into my back tugged out of my skin and the arrow shafts in my shoulders shifted painfully. Justin grasped my shoulders and pain shot through them. He let go quickly and nodded to Peter, Ed and Caspian. They all left quickly. Justin looked at me, concern radiating from his eyes.

"Mariel, what happened?"

I grimaced. "Take off my tunic and I won't have to tell you. It's alright."

Carefully, Justin peeled off my tunic, leaving only the cloth bound around my chest. He saw the two cauterized wounds and winced. I smiled, he had no idea.

"There are two arrow shafts in my shoulders. Turn me over, please."

Justin carefully rolled me over and stepped back in horror. He had to look away.

"Justin." I said. "You'll have to pull the cloth out. I won't be able to fight like that. The arrow shafts will have to come out too."

My love shook his head. "Maybe, but not now. You've been through too much. No more now."

I protested. "Justin, you'll need me out on that field today. We only have a few hours before the duel starts. It has to happen now."

"I'll have to knock you out."

"We don't have time. Just do it Justin. I can take it." I said through gritted teeth.

Justin closed his eyes and gathered his concentration. When he opened them again, his eyes had turned to steel. He drew his knife and lay it beside me on the table. "Susan, Lucy, you might want to leave. Send Peter, Ed and Caspian back in please. Lucy, leave the cordial. We'll need it."

The girls nodded and ran to get the guys. When they entered, they gapped in horror at the brand and scars on my back. Justin had Peter and Caspian hold my arm straight out while Ed held my waist down so I could not move. Justin slit the cloth on my side so he could get a grip on it. I gritted my teeth and waited. Slowly, Justin began to pull the cloth out of my skin. A scream of pain erupted from my lips.

When the cloth was free, Justin lay a blanket over my back while he worked on my shoulders. He borrowed Caspian's dagger for this. My love cut the wounds on my shoulders open and with the two daggers, he pulled out the arrow shafts when this was finished, he send the men out of the room again before sitting me up and giving me some of the cordial to heal my wounds. He carefully helped me back into my tunic before leading me to our room to rest before the battle.

I sank into the sheets with Justin beside me. I was home. I was safe. Aslan had brought me through again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stood back as Caspian helped Susan and Lucy into the saddle of his horse, Destier. The black stallion pawed the ground, anxious to be on his way. I ran my hand through my short hair as I watched Caspian fit Susan's foot carefully into the stirrup. I chuckled quietly to myself as the prince tried to make peace with the queen.

"Destier has always served me well. You are in good hands."

Lucy smiled. "Or hooves."

I covered my mouth so I would not laugh aloud. Caspian handed the reigns to Susan.

"Good luck."

She stared straight ahead. "Thanks."

The prince sighed and pulled out the horn. "Maybe it is time you had this back."

Susan smiled and shook her head. "Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again."

Caspian looked up at her, a slightly confused and yet happy look crossed his face before Susan kicked Destier into a gallop out the back exit. Caspian turned to see me shaking with laughter.

"What?"

I shook my head. "It's been so long since I was in my world, I'd forgotten about that one."

He gave me a quizzical look so I tried to explain.

"Where we come from, when a guy likes a girl, he calls her on this thing that projects your voice to the other person so only they can hear it. In your case, everyone could hear it."

Caspian turned beat red. But I slapped him on the back as we walked. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. Girls enjoy it when guys have the courage to tell us the truth or at least, give VERY big hints."

Caspian's face turned a darker shade of red. I laughed and ran to find Justin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin stood staring at the Stone Table. His face was a mask of pain. I wrapped my arm around his neck and stared into his eyes. They were deeper than the sea, blacker than midnight, stronger than a mountain, and yet more venerable than an unarmed child's. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me. I held my gaze as I spoke.

"You can tell me. I'll listen."

His eyes fell. He reached up and caressed my short hair. "A river of red gold. Now it's gone."

I shook my head. "That's the least of my problems, Justin."

He kept his eyes lowered. "And it's my fault."

I lifted my hands to his face and raised his head until he had to look me in the eye. "Don't believe that lie… NEVER believe that. The Lion has his reasons. All this is for our good. You MUST believe that! Remember Justin what I have been through… what you have been through. When you suffered under the witch it was to prove your loyalty to Aslan. When I suffered it was to prove your trust. When you suffered it was to prove my love for you. When I suffered, it was to prove my willingness to die for him. And THAT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. I am proud that I can stand here and say that I was tortured for my king. And I will be proud to stand here and say that my one and only true love stood by me all the way, like a rock, firm in his trust that Aslan would bring us through. Justin, I need your support and love now more than ever! I need you to be the strong one."

He bowed his head and fell to his knees before me. "Mariel, I have really failed you, and not the way I thought I had. Now forgive me, and trust me when I say that I believe you can endure anything for the Lion's sake, even though I wish with all my heart that it was me instead of you."

I knelt and kissed him. The tension melted away and the love flowed between us. Justin and I had both learned and accepted that Aslan, above all else, is in control.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I lay still as Justin inspected my back. I shivered as he gently ran his fingers over my scars. He shook his head as he marveled at the work of Lucy's cordial. Justin wiped away excess blood that remained after my predicament. I groaned a little when he pressed a little hard on a spot that was still tender from my beating. He quickly pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and stood. He helped me into my tunic and strapped my archer's armor on top of my moss green outfit. I winced a little, but held on. I turned and strapped Justin's armor onto him. I had made it a point to wear a tunic with my leggings, just as Justin had, so I could move better in battle. He had chain mail armor like Peter's and Edmunds, except that his was green. He turned to face me and held me close. I sighed and sank into his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded. "Very well then. I'll let you under one condition."

I looked up expectantly.

"That you stay near me so I can protect you."

I nodded. "Understood. I've learned that no matter how experienced you are in battle, anything can happen."

Justin chuckled. "Even with 1500 years experience."

I leaned up and kissed him affectionately. He was and always would be my knight in shining armor, quite literally. Gently, he turned me around and started braiding my hair. He had done this many time when we were alone before a battle. His swift fingers quickly wove my hair into two French braids before tying them off with two pieces of leather. We bound two more strips of leather around our foreheads to keep the sweat out of our eyes before walking toward the great hall where the others were waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We followed Peter and Edmund out of the How and into the sunlight. Armor and swords glittered in the midday heat as the crowd of Narnians cheered. I swallowed hard and gripped my bow. I watched as Justin, Peter and Ed strode out to the arena, the standing ring of stones where the Stone Table had once been. I stayed behind with the archers on the second level of the How and watched the proceedings. Ed offered Peter's sword to him and the High King of Narnia drew it in a single fluid motion. The usurper did the same. Miraz glanced up at me and smirked.

"Are you so desperate for soldiers that you let half dead little girls fight for you, o king of the disappearing races."

Peter did not even flinch, king that he was, and a good one at that. "She has more life in her than you'll ever have, usurper."

Miraz spat. "She was barely alive when she staggered out of my camp yesterday. There is no way she'd be healthy enough to fight today."

Peter almost laughed. "Haven't you heard of the magic in our culture? She is the guardian of Narnia. It's time you learned your history."

"How did a human become king of a humanless culture?"

"A better way than you did, usurper. At least I did not kill my own brother for the crown!"

Miraz gripped his sword tighter. "There is still time to surrender."

Peter smirked. "Feel free."

The golden armored man rolled his eyes in frustration. "How many more must die for the throne?"

Peter snapped down his visor. "Just one."

The two began to circle, but Peter never made it though the first rotation. He leapt up onto some rubble and threw himself onto the usurper with a mighty clash. There was no stopping this fight. The whirr of their blades flying through the air and striking steel on steel reached even up to where I was standing on the second level of the How. Peter managed to knock Miraz over and he sliced at the usurper's back, only to strike his armor. Miraz righted himself and swung his shield at Peter's face, knocking of his helmet. Then the usurper's sword cut at throat level, nearly taking the High king's head from his shoulders, but Peter threw his head back, missing the blade but throwing off his chain mail coif. Peter regained his stance and swung low, nicking the usurper's leg. Miraz roared in pain and tripped Peter. As the High king hit the stone floor, Miraz stepped on his shield, hard. The next thing I heard was a cry of agony from my king as his shoulder was dislocated. Miraz raised his sword to kill, but Peter blocked it with his sword and rolled to the side, repeating this when Miraz tried again. Finally, Peter rolled the opposite direction and tripped Miraz. They both stood hurriedly. As they faced each other off, Miraz glanced over Peter's shoulder to see Caspian and Susan riding in… without Lucy.

"Dose his highness need a respite?" the usurper spat.

Peter was breathing heavily. "Five minutes?"

"Three."

They limped back to their respective sides of the court as I jumped down from my position and ran for Justin who was helping Susan off the horse.

"Lucy…" was all Peter could say when Caspian and Susan arrived.

"She got through…" she snuck a look at Caspian. "With a little help." I chuckled as I reached Justin's side.

Peter nodded to the prince. "Thanks."

Caspian shrugged. "Well, you were busy."

Justin smirked as Peter looked up at the How, motioning to it with his good arm. "Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." She nodded and hugged him. Peter winced and she drew back.

"Sorry."

Peter shook his head. "It's alright."

She nodded. "Take care." Before smiling at Caspian and running back toward the How.

Justin looked at me. "Aren't you going with her?"

I shook my head. "You said you wanted me near you. You've got your wish." He smiled and put his arm around me.

Ed looked at Peter who was nearly groaning with pain. "Keep smiling."

The High king took the hint and raised his sword in salute to the How as his sister ran into the tunnels. He gritted his teeth enough to force out a smile and the Narnians erupted into cheers.

Peter turned and sat facing Miraz while the usurper's leg was being bound by Sopespian. I watched as Miraz keep throwing glances in our direction.

"Something's going on, Justin. See how they're watching us? I know that look. They're planning something."

Justin agreed. "Peter had better watch out."

Peter sat holding his arm. Ed took it gently, feeling it for problems. The High king had his own theory. "I think it's dislocated." Justin came over to help hold him still while Ed worked on it. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" When Ed paid no attention to him, Peter looked up at him. "You know, you've always been there, all of you." He looked at Justin and me. "I never really… OUCH!"

Ed snapped his arm back into it's socket and slapped him on the back. "Save it for later."

Peter winced and stood with Justin's help. He refused his helmet and set himself in the ready stance. Miraz also rejected his helmet and came out to meet the king. I held onto Justin's arm as Peter attacked with a vengeance. He fought for his family, he fought for Justin and I, he fought for Narnia, he fought against evil, against tyranny, against anyone who would dare to hurt his beloved land. He fought to avenge the wounds Justin and I had suffered. He fought for Caspian. He fought for Aslan. The next thing I knew, Miraz was sword less, on the ground with Peter's fist above his head, waiting to strike, just as Miraz had said he would do to us. Miraz raised his hand above his head to protect it as Peter readied himself for a boxing match.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz pleaded.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Ed shouted. But Peter slowly lowered his fists and backed off and started to return to our side. Miraz waited until Peter's back was turned and then he was up, sword in hand coming after Peter.

"Look out!" I yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Peter turned and ducked, grabbing the sword with his armored hands. He twisted the sword around until the point was facing Miraz and stabbed. The gleaming blade took the usurper under the arm. He fell to his knees as Peter pulled the sword out and held it to his throat. But again, he hesitated, not willing to kill an unarmed man.

From his knees, the usurper spat. "What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter leaned close and spat the words through gritted teeth. "It's not mine to take."

Slowly he turned and held the sword out to Caspian.

I watched as Caspian came forward slowly. He took the sword and raised it before the usurper's head, holding the point at his throat, his left hand steadying the blade for a downward thrust. He held this position for a moment before his uncle began to speak.

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all."

My lip rose in a snarl. Still Caspian stood with the sword posed to the thrust. The usurper bowed his head and waited for the strike. I grabbed Justin's arm as Caspian raised the sword and screamed to the heavens. The next thing I knew was Miraz was staring at the sword, not two inches from his nose. I stuck, point first into a patch of grass before the usurper. Caspian still held the hilt as he leaned down to look into his uncle's eyes.

"Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

He released the sword and walked back toward us. Justin and I clapped him on the arm as he walked past us and mounted his horse. We expected treachery and we would be ready for it.

"He's ready." Justin said as he watched Caspian go.

I nodded. "Two weeks ago he was only a boy running for his life. Now, with the help of Aslan himself and the example of two marvelous kings and queens, he is ready to rule."

Ed looked back at us. "It wasn't just us, you know."

Peter nodded. "You two had more to do with it than anyone, except maybe Aslan."

Miraz was helped to his feet by Sopespian. The lord supported his king while Miraz found his footing, still in great pain from Peter's wound. The usurper growled at his aid.

"I will deal with you when this is over."

Sopespian nodded cheerfully. "It is over."

I heard a grown and turned around to see one of Susan's arrows sticking out of Miraz at the strangest angle. I realized all to soon that Sopespian had some how gotten hold of one of the red Narnian arrows and plunged it into his lord's heart. I watched with mixed emotions, partially with joy that my enemy was dead and partially with dread, knowing what was coming next, as the lord ran forward, grabbed Miraz' sword and brandished it at us before running back for his horse.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!" Glozelle followed him at a gallop, clearly this had been planned very carefully.

A solitary soldier ran at Peter. With one slice of his sword, the Telmarine's head hit the stone below. Down the field, the cavalry started forward. Peter, Ed, Justin and I looked back at Caspian and nodded. The prince wheeled his horse around and dashed back into the tunnel to the How. A horn sounded from the How as he entered and the four of us began to count.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

From the second level of the How, Susan shouted to the Narnians under her command. "Archers to the ready!"

Seven

Eight

Nine

"GET READY!" Peter shouted to us.

Suddenly the ground began to sink beneath the troupes that were charging toward us. Horses crumpled and fell beneath their riders. Susan's voice could be heard from above the commotion.

"Fire!"

The arrows flew into the pit made by Caspian and the Narnians below in the lower levels of the How. They had collapsed the tunnels directly beneath the cavalry's charge. Hundreds of horses and men fell back, transfixed by arrows as the tunnel ends fell into the ground making ramps for the Narnians to climb out and turn our attack into a three pronged charge. Together, Justin, Peter, Ed and I stampeded toward the sunken earth, Martin and I exchanging blades so both of us held a sword in our right hands and a long knife in our left hands. I flashed him a smile as we ran.

"Together in battle again, eh?"

He simply nodded. "Blade Flash and Lighting Strike once more. Roar of the Lion, my love."

Together we bellowed out our battle cry. "NARNIA!!"

Together we fell into the fray, hacking, swinging, slicing, cutting, stabbing, spinning, parrying, our circle of death was just as sharp as it had been thirteen hundred years ago when we first battled the witch together.

A soldier climbed half way out of the pit only to be met by Reep. He stared in disbelief.

"You're… a mouse."

Reepicheep sighed. "You people have no imaginations!"

A few minutes later, the main body of the Telmarine force began to move forward. Peter noticed and looked up at Susan for some sign.

"Lucy."

Susan seemed to understand and shook her head. Not yet.

That seemed to make up Peter's mind. "Back to the How!"

I had to tackle Justin to drag him away from the fighting. He was taking revenge on his enemies for what they did to his love and his mind did not think about two things very well when revenge was on his mind. We almost reached the How's entrance when a boulder smashed into the stone arch way on the second level. Another took out the front entrance and another took down a tree growing near Susan. Caspian, Peter, Justin and I looked on in horror as Susan fell from her perch. We caught our breath as Trumpkin caught her hand, keeping her from breaking her fall on the broken rocks below. But his hand slipped and she fell.

Caspian and Peter breathed again when they saw that she had landed on some sloping grass, unharmed. She made her way down to join us as Ed rode up on a horse. We watched as the Telmarines closed in, the Narnians around us gripping their weapons tightly. Suddenly, Justin twirled his sword, his brow knit together in a look of pure hatred for the murderous dogs that he blamed for my torture. I agreed with him whole heartedly, it was time to end this! Peter nodded and we charged together, leading the Narnians to our fate, death or glory… perhaps both.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What seemed like hours later, my head jerked up as a sound that my ears had longed for broke like water on rocks. I screamed for joy, tears rolling down my cheeks. The soldiers around us froze. Justin threw his arms around my waist and kissed me full and hard for joy. When he released me, I simply yelled for joy.

"ASLAN!"

His roar changed everything. After a moment, the soldiers began to fight again, then Narnians with new elation.

Caspian let out a small yelp as he fell into the depression at the end of one of the tunnels. He froze as Glozelle charged him with a pike, only stopping when he saw that it was the prince. He hesitated then slowly lowered the pike. Suddenly, a tree root shot out from the side of the dirt wall and grabbed Glozelle, knocking him against the wall before dropping him. Peter climbed down and helped Caspian out of the depression. Martin and I waltzed up and we watched together as the trees began to move. A boulder hit a tree and it toppled, but the tree next to it, a large oak, sank its roots into the ground, shooting through the earth and coming up next to a trebuchet. I shouted with delight as the root broke the war machine to bits!

I turned to the others. "Lucy."

Justin nodded. "She found Him."

Peter smiled and brandished his sword. "For Aslan!"

Again we charged, renewed in vigor and energy with our new found allies by our side.

Suddenly, the Telmarine army looked small and tired. Seeing that the odds were turned against them, they turned and ran for the river, hoping to hold us off or even escape back to their castle.

They reached the bridge with the Narnians right on their heels. They began to dash across, some even wading in the river, so desperate was their plight when they stopped dead in their tracks. We emerged from the forest in time to see Lucy standing on the other side of the bridge, her dagger drawn, simply daring the Telmarines to cross and face her. The soldiers were unsure of what to do. They stopped and looked between us and Lucy, trying to decide which way to go.

My heart leapt within me as I watched Aslan join Lucy's side on the other side of the bridge. I squeezed Justin's hand.

"He's here."

Finally Sopespian, who was leading the troops, made his choice. He spurred his horse at Aslan, brandishing his sword.

The roar was deafening! The soldiers stopped dead once more as the ripples spread toward them from the strength of the roar. Suddenly the river began to sink. The soldiers in the river began to look around nervously. With a crash, the river rose with one great wave. And there, rising out of the river over the bridge, was the river god. Aslan nodded to him, giving him permission to free himself from his chains (the bridge that halted his flow). With a bellow, the river god dove beneath the bridge and broke it from its foundations. Men fell off the bridge, horses whinnied and jumped, but Sopespian stayed atop his horse on the bridge. He waved his sword wildly, but the river god simply crashed down on him, drowning the murderer and washing away dozens of men and horses.

And so the second great battle of Beruna ended. Aslan had arrived with his perfect timing to defeat his enemy.

Peter, Susan, Ed, Caspian, Justin and I swam the river and climbed out on the other bank. Together, we knelt before Aslan as Lucy watched.

Finally, the great Lion spoke. I had longed for that voice for the longest time. "Rise, kings, queens and guardians of Narnia."

Peter, Susan and Ed rose and then Justin and I. Caspian remained on one knee, his head bowed before the Lion.

"All of you."

Caspian rose, but kept his head bowed, afraid to look into the eyes of the Lion. "I do not think I am ready."

Aslan smiled. "It's for that very reason I know that you are."

I turned as bagpipes began to play and was startled to see the mice bearing their leader on a reed stretcher. They lay it down before Aslan and stepped back. Lucy ran forward and poured a drop of her cordial into Reep's mouth. A few moments later, he coughed and sat up.

"Oh, thank you, your Majesty…" he saw Aslan and struggled hurriedly to his feet. "Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be…" he bowed and nearly fell over. He looked behind him and nearly fell in horror! His tail was gone! He gasped and started apologizing profusely. "I am completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked hopefully at Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it doest that." Lucy said sadly.

Reep shrugged. "You could have a go."

Aslan chuckled. "It becomes you well, small one."

The mouse drew his sword and offered it to Aslan. "All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

The Lion smiled. "Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

Reepicheep sputtered. "Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things."

The other mice drew their swords and held them to their tails. "My it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Aslan laughed openly now. "Not for your honor, but for the love of your people…" suddenly Reep's tail was as long as it ever was. His jaw dropped as he grabbed his beloved tail.

"Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

I could not help myself. I burst out laughing and fell onto Justin, holding my sides in mirth. He was laughing as well until I hit his shoulder. Then he was on the ground holding his arm, blood seeping through his fingers. I was by his side in an instant, ripping open his sleeve. Apparently a sword had caught Justin on the shoulder hard. His arm was red with blood. The wound was deep and nasty from use for at lest an hour after he had been wounded. Lucy's cordial came out and in a few moments, Justin was healed.

As I helped him up, Caspian looked around at the ashen faces of the siblings.

"What's wrong? The cordial was at hand, he is fine." The prince asked, confused.

Ed explained. "It was just too much like the time he fell off his horse after he had been tortured by the witch. His arm was split open and his hand nearly cut off. Too many memories of evil, Caspian. Be glad you did not see what I saw done to him."

Caspian bowed his head and held his peace, but Justin clapped him on the back.

"It's alright. That was many years ago… thirteen hundred actually. It doesn't bother me any more. I wear the scars for Aslan."

The great Lion nodded his approval then turned to Lucy. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Trumpkin looked over nervously. He had been fishing the surrendering Telmarines out of the river, but now he sank to one knee, bowing before the Lion.

Aslan took a quick step forward and let out a fearsome roar. The good dwarf shook with terror as Lucy laughed.

"Do you see him now?"

Trumpkin managed a weak smile and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caspian looked regally handsome with his father's golden crown on his head as he rode Destier into the city below the castle. His smile melted any fear in the hearts of the people as he rode by. The crowds were full of Telmarines and Narnians, flowers and streamers flooded the city. Martin and I rode Tarva and Alambil behind the Peviensies, who followed Caspian. Susan had taken over the preparations, making sure we all wore our best clothes… she was like that. I wore my green dress with the shamrocks embroidered into to it. Lucy wore pink, Susan red and gold, Peter blue, Ed brown and Justin wore green that matched my dress perfectly. (Susan had planned that as well.) I watched as if in a dream as Caspian sat on his throne and became king of Narnia with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy standing by. Aslan gave King Caspian his blessing and my heart shook. The last time we had heard that blessing was 1300 years ago, the day Justin and I were married. I swallowed hard and stood my ground… my emotions were taking hold.

The next few days flew by. Justin and I stayed out of the way as much as possible. We had spent so much time alone that the crowds made us nervous. It was a difficult time, all the stress had built up over the years of having the Telmarine's in Narnia and now, in one short day, all that stress was taken away. It was enough to leave us gasping for breath. Caspian and the other monarchs spent a lot of time with us, trying to get reacquainted. The siblings understandably had many questions about the happenings in Narnia since their disappearance.

I walked in the woods a lot, greeting the dryads and other creatures that had remained out in the forest. I was walking with a faun named Tarina, talking about literature and mythology when she said something that caught my attention.

"I have heard, guardian, that you are not from this world, is that right?" I stopped walking, puzzled for a moment. Then my memory cleared a little and I nodded slowly.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have heard from the kings and queens of old that in their world, your world, there are books about creatures like me, and the others… but they say that we do not exist. Why is that? Are there no fauns or centaurs, minators or dryads in your world?"

I had to think hard to respond. Slowly, I opened my mouth but no words came. My legs began to shake and I had to lean against a tree to keep from falling to the ground! Several images flashed through my mind like lighting. A book, a library, full of books. A picture of a prince on a hill surrounded by creatures, Narnians. The prince had a horn to his lips and a sword in his hand. A lion, a great lion. a lamppost. A stone table. A green ship with a dragon's head. The same prince stood on her deck. A wand. A serpent and another prince who greatly resembled the first. A silver chair and a black knight. A horse. Sand. An apple, a silver apple. A wardrobe.

"I… I have to go!" thoughts raced through my mind as I ran for the castle. I prayed that I would not forget again. My feet were like weights but I hardly touched the ground as I flew for a hold on memory. I dashed through the gate of the city and staggered over the bridge. My breath came in great gasps as I fell before the doors of the great hall. Lucy and Edmund were walking around the courtyard and when I fell right in front of them, they were immediately at my side, expecting an attack of some sort. I managed to get up on one elbow as I tried to catch my breath. Lucy brushed my short red hair out of my eyes as Ed helped me to sit up against the wall.

"Mariel! What's wrong?" Ed asked. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No." I gasped for breath. "I'll… I'll be alright. I need a pen and parchment, QUICKLY!" Lucy nodded and sprinted off to get the items I desired. I gestured to the doors. "Edmund, go, find Justin and Aslan. I NEED them!"

No sooner were the words out of my mouth than Ed was running to find Aslan and Justin. I fought to keep my senses as my brain slowly shut down. My vision was fading and I was still breathing hard as Justin and Aslan dashed up. Justin knelt beside me and held me to his chest.

"Justin, remember, please remember for me. Write it down. The Magician's Nephew… the… the Lion, the Witch, and the… Wardrobe. Prince… Caspian. The Voyage of the… Dawn… Tre… Treader. The S-silver Ch-chair. Horse and, and His… Boy. And the Last, Battle. Justin, the Chronicles of Narnia. Remember Justin! The Chronicles… of… Narni…" the strain on my body from the shock and then the run was too much. I passed out in Justin's arms.

He sat with me on his chest, dumbstruck. The Chronicles of Narnia! He knew that name. He knew all the names that I had said. As he stared into Aslan's eyes, memory flooded back. The soft eyes of the Lion spoke comfort. The Lion turned and began to walk away. Justin picked me up and followed closely behind his lord. He led Justin to the highest tower in the castle. Justin lay me down close to him and sat against the wall as Aslan began to explain.

"My child, do not feel cheated. Yes, you have read the history of this country in your own world. You now remember when you were addicted to those books. I want you to know why I erased your memory of them. This you will remember for the rest of your life. You are not in the books where you come from because you were not even born when they were written. I did not want you to remember the books because then you would feel like you had no choice in your actions. I want you to know right now that you actions are your own choice. Now, of course time cannot stop forever in your world, since you have elected to stay here indefinitely, I must tell you what happened when you made your choice. As soon as you made that choice, you died you your world. In your world, your bodies were found and buried. Now a year has passed in your world and your death is still a mystery. But grieve not. You may yet see your friends again. Have peace, child. You are safe."

Justin nodded and looked down at me as he spoke to the Great Lion. "Aslan, Peter and Susan, are they coming back?"

Aslan bowed his head. "No. They are not. Peter you will see again at the last day, Susan…. Only time will tell if she will remain true."

Justin nodded. "They're leaving tomorrow, aren't they?"

Again Aslan nodded. Justin bowed his head. "I will miss them."

"They will hear of you, in their dreams, they will see you. Remember that I have another name in your world."

Justin nodded. I remember now. Your name is Jesus, the Christ." Aslan nodded.

"I am the same here as I am there, except in your world, I am human."

"Truly, Lord." Justin bowed.

"We must go now. I have something to say to the people. Bring Mariel. She will waken soon."

Justin nodded and picked me up, holding me lovingly in his arms. I awoke as he caressed my cheek. I just had to look into his eyes to learn the truth. I nodded and leaned against his shoulder for comfort.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caspian stood before the people or Narnia as he gave a speech of peace. Justin and I, the siblings, Aslan, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Glenstorm stood behind him on a platform out of which a large, twisted tree grew. I held onto Justin's hand, hoping that this would not be the time, but my heart knew better.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

A man spoke up. "It has been generations since we left Telmar!"

Aslan stepped forward. "We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

No one spoke. Suddenly, Glozelle stepped forward. "I'll go. I will accept the offer."

My jaw nearly hit the ground. Glozelle? The one who had been my enemy for so long was actually accepting Aslan's offer? Another human stepped forward, and that really surprised me.

"So will we." Prunaprismia and her baby came forward to stand beside Glozelle.

Aslan nodded to them. "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good."

He opened his mouth and breathed on them softly. Then, turning, he simply looked at the tree. Almost everyone cried out in alarm as the tree began to untwist. When it stopped, there were two trunks instead of one and a perfect whole through the center, broad enough to walk through!

Justin squeezed my hand as Prunaprismia and Glozelle started forward. To my amazement, the former queen stopped by me and took my hand.

"You must be Mariel. Justin told me what my husband did to you. Please, don't hold it against me or my child."

I kissed her hand gently. "No, never. He did not deserve one such as you, m'lady."

She bowed her head gratefully to me and walked through the door followed by Glozelle… and vanished!

"How do we know he's not leading us to our deaths?!" a peasant shouted.

"Because he has spared your lives so far! Why would he keep you alive if he was simply going to kill you?" Justin's voice rang out like a bell. "He is my king, I trust that if any of us, you, I or anyone, went through that door in the air, we would still be safe in his paws!"

Reepicheep stepped forward. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

I shook my head. "No, Reep. In our world, talking mice would be captured and put on display as a freak at every fair. You shall not go through, valiant though you may be."

Peter and Susan looked at each other. Susan had been crying, it was obvious. Her lovely off the shoulder, blue and white dress had small tear stains on it and her crimped hair was damp from tears.

"We'll go." Peter said finally.

Ed looked at his brother, shocked. "We will?"

Peter nodded and took Lucy's hand. "Come on. Our time's up." He approached Caspian and handed the new king his sword and sheath. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the sword and clasped Peter's hand warmly. "I will look after it until your return."

Susan's voice caught Caspian off guard. "That's just it… we're not coming back."

Lucy's face fell. "We're not?" Caspian went white and all life left his face.

Peter nodded to Lucy and Edmund. "You two are… at least." He glanced at Aslan. "I think he means you two."

Lucy looked to the Great Lion. "Buy why? Did they do something wrong?"

I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders as Aslan spoke. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live in their own."

Justin ruffled Ed's hair as Peter squeezed Lucy's hand. "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on."

The High King reached up and clasped Glenstorm's hand warmly as Ed shook Cornelius's hand and Lucy curtsied to Trumpkin. Then emotion took over and the good dwarf embraced the sorrowful queen. Then all four turned and hugged Justin and I fiercely.

Susan broke away from the group walked up to Caspian who had been holding Peter's sword with a dead look on his face.

"I'm glad I came back."

He bowed his head. "I wish we had more time together."

The queen shook her head. "It would never have worked anyway."

Caspian's head shot up. "Why not?"

Susan almost laughed. "I am 1300 years older than you."

Caspian almost smiled at this, but then Susan turned and began to walk away. The new king's head fell and a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, Susan stopped, turned and ran to Caspian. She laid her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Caspian gave all he had back and then hugged her, kissing her neck and letting the tears fall.

Lucy stood beside her brothers and whispered, "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

Ed groaned. "I'm older and don't think I want to understand."

I was surprised when Justin leaned over to them. "I've been older, and I'm glad I understand!"

I smiled and hugged him.

Finally, Susan detached herself from Caspian and rejoined her siblings. They all took one last look at Aslan and the rest of us and Ed led the way through the door. Susan went next then Peter. Lucy stopped and took one last look before also heading though the door in the air. A tear rolled down my cheek, they had vanished into thin air. And two of them I would not see again in this life time.

Justin squeezed my hand and held me close. I looked up at him and he nodded. Together, we both bowed to Aslan, I hugged Caspian and Justin shook his hand warmly.

"We'll be around." He assured the new king. "If you ever need help, just ask."

We started down the steps, but the king called after us. "Where will you be?"

I turned and flashed him a smile through my tears. "Where the water sparkles in the sunlight, and where, once, four thrones were filled and two guardians forever reign."

The End


End file.
